Unforgettable Mistakes
by Miss Lovely.x
Summary: Arthur's one mistake shatters Morgana's world and she leaves him but can he win her back in time or will he lose her forever?
1. Broken Trust

Share

Hey Guyys...Im back again with a new story :) . This is modern ArMor Fic...x

Please R&R :)

Just to let everyone know:

Uther is Morgana's step dad and Vivienne's husband; he's not Arthur's dad. :)

* * *

><p>Morgana was packing her bag, tonight she was going to leave Edinburgh by 4pm to reach London by 12am in the morning. It was her fiancé Arthur's birthday and she wanted to surprise him at 12am in the morning. A tune coming out of her phone interrupted her packing, she instantly grabbed her phone and when she saw the name of the person who sent the message, an instant smile formed on her face, "Arthur" she whispered.<p>

She answered the call and placed the phone next to her ear. "Hey" said Morgana cheerfully.

"Morgana, You ok." Arthur said over the phone.

"Yes, you?"

"Not too bad…Hmm…you know, I miss you."

"Aww Arthur, I miss you too."

"Really?"

"Obviously." Morgana smiled while she tangled her fingers in her long black hair.

"So how's your mother?" Arthur questioned.

"Good and how's Gwen and Merlin? Tell them I said Hi."

"Both are fine and ok will do."

"Oh I forgot to tell you, I've got a surprise for your birthday."

"I don't think any surprise is better than seeing you, I wish you came back , I haven't seen you for 2 weeks." Arthur groaned over the phone.

"I never expected you to miss me this much." teased Morgana.

"Don't flatter yourself." Smirked Arthur over the phone.

"You'll get it hopefully at 12 in the morning."

"Looking forward to it."

Morgana heard her mother Vivienne call her.

"Coming mum." shouted Morgana.

"Mums calling me, have to go."

"Ok talk to you later, I love you my lady"

"I love you too my champion. " Morgana smiled as she cut off the call and threw her mobile phone on her bed lightly as she made her way downstairs.

As she walked into the living room, she noticed Vivienne was cleaning the table. "Yes mum."

"Did I interrupt you?" questioned Vivienne.

"No not really, I was just on the phone to Arthur."

"Oh great, how is he?"

"He's fine mum, so…what is it you want, I need to pack." Morgana said politely.

Vivienne finished cleaning the table and walked up to Morgana."Morgana , it's just that your leaving really quickly , I hope you're going to come back soon, I mean after 4 years you've visited me. You know I hate travelling otherwise I would come to see you every month, so I'm relying on you to visit me." Vivienne said desperately.

"I know mum, but you know the reason why I don't come here often, and you know that this time I only came because you were insisting and also because Uther was away on a business meeting."

"Morgana, Uther's not that bad." Vivienne argued.

"Well to me he is mum, we always had arguments because our thoughts were different. Since you married Uther I just felt uncomfortable in my own house and nothing felt the same mum, we can't stand the sight of each other , we don't like each other, it's simple as that ." Morgana argued back but then stopped when she realised how upset Vivienne looked. "But even though I dislike him, I'm glad he's always there for you and because of him your always smiling. Morgana smiled, trying to cheer her mother up.

"But you didn't have to leave Morgana, I mean you could've found a university here to go to but you didn't, you looked for a university far away from us and after finishing university , you've got a job in london. I miss you Morgana." said Vivienne sadly.

Morgana took her mum's hand and placed it in both of hers " I'm quite glad actually , mum since I've moved to london for university, everything's just…just working out perfectly for me, I've found some great friends, im engaged to Arthur and also have got a job in his office." Morgana said with a genuine smile.

"But Uther's not coming back till next week, so can't you stay a little longer?"

"Mum, you know it's Arthurs birthday and sorry but I can't miss it for anything, I want to be there , I want to be the first person who wishes him and I want to celebrate his birthday together how we do every year." Morgana said convincingly.

"I understand, you love him a lot don't you?"

"Of course I do. Without him I doubt I would be able to live. It's been a whole year since we're together. He's gave me everything , a job as his personal assistant in his office, he's given me love and to be honest I feel like the luckiest girl in the world."

"I'm glad you've got him , I'm just jealous that he always has you around." Vivienne squeezed Morgana's hands.

"Mum, your just too sweet…Anyways got to finish packing" replied Morgana as she let go of Vivienne's hand and walked up the stairs and back to her room.

* * *

><p>"Bye mum, take care." Said Morgana<p>

"Take care, love you." Replied Vivienne tearfully and gave Morgana a tight hug and a kiss.

Morgana ended their embrace, "Love you too mum, and please no more tears." Morgana said as she stepped outside of the house and walked to her car, she put her suitcase on one of the back seats, she waved to her mother and blowed her a kiss as she sat in her car and drove off.

After driving upto 10 hours with breaks in between Morgana was tried. She checked the clock was 1:00 o'clock in the morning, she was late , she felt abit pissed off but still at least she arrived and the thought of meeting Arthur after 2 weeks made her happy. When she parked outside her and Arthurs house a few memories came in her mind. She remembered her and Arthurs dream , both of them wanted a house together and last year on their engagement Arthur surprised her by buying them a house. So, she moved out of the flat she was living in while Arthur moved out of his parents' house and since then both of them have being staying in this house together. The memory made her smile.

Morgana opened her car door and gently closed it after she stood out. It was quite windy and everything was silent around her. She instantly opened the car door for the behind seats and grabbed her suitcase. After walking to her house, she used her keys to let herself in. She quietly opened the front door and quietly closed it, she left her bag near the stairs and walked upstairs, she couldn't wait to see Arthur even though he must be sleeping. She opened her door with excitement and a huge smile which faded away when she saw something that was worser than death itself for her. She saw Gwen and Arthur sleeping together , with Gwen's head on Arthurs chest. Morgana's eyes stayed open in shock , she froze to the spot. Her heart skipped a beat. Suddenly pain and anger rushed over her.


	2. Undeliberate Mistakes

Thanks for the reviews :) xx

Hope you like this chapter.

Apologies for any mistakes :D

* * *

><p>Morgana tried to speak but no sound came out her mouth , after a few seconds when she believed she could speak again and what she was seeing was real she spoke, "Arthur." No response came back. "Arthur.", she shouted but still Arthur and Gwen lay peacefully. Angrily she took the jug that was settled on the table next to the bed which had water in it and splashed it on Arthur's face.<p>

Arthur woke up in a shock and the sudden movement woke up Gwen eswell.

"What the…"

"Aah" moaned Gwen while she sat up.

"Gwen? Said Arthur surprisingly while he stared at her.

A sound of a jug dropping on the floor made them aware of someone's presence and both looked at the figure standing.

"Morgana." said an alarmed Gwen as she held the duvet tightly around her.

"Morgana." whispered Arthur while he touched his head which was hurting; due to the amount of vodka he drank with Gwen.

It seemed like an eternity, all 3 of them were frozen just staring at each other.

After a while Morgana spoke "Sorry to ruin your sleep." She said it with disgust and she tried to stay strong and not let them know how broken she was feeling inside.

"Morgana i…" Arthur spoke slowly while he looked ashamedly at her.

"Why did you do this to me, I loved you and you betrayed me with no one other than my best friend, How could you?" shouted Morgana while she tried to control the stubborn tears that were urging to explode from her eyes.

"Morgana..." Arthur said pleadingly, he had to explain.

Why?" Morgana interrupted him.

"Morgana, I didn't intentionally do this…i…" Arthur paused when he noticed tears dropping out of Morgana's eyes. "Morgana please don't cry, I'm sorry." Arthur said with a sad tone, he felt guilty, Morgana never cried, she was too strong and because of him she had tears in her eyes which he promised never to give her.

"Morgana." said Gwen slowly.

Morgana ignored her , "I hate both of you, you've ruined my life, and everything between us is over Arthur." Morgana said the last words slowly and with a lot of pain, she turned around to leave.

"Please Morgana don't leave me, I'm sorry, I know your hurt, please…let me explain, I love you Morgana please." his voice trembled, he wanted to run up to her, hug her, but he realised he was naked 'Damit' he thought, now he couldn't even leave his bed.

Morgana turned around to him and angrily replied: "If you loved me you would never have done this, you've broken my trust Arthur. And you…you know what the funny thing is Arthur , I drove all evening to come here on your birthday to surprise you but you gave me such a surprise that I won't ever forget for the rest of my life." Morgana said as she wiped her tears and looked at both of them with disgust one last time before she stormed out of the room. She heard Arthur and Gwen call her as she ran down the stairs, she instantly grabbed her bag and with a lot of anger and force she slammed the door shut. She ran to her car and angrily threw her suitcase into the back seat. She drove off as soon as soon as she sat in the car and started it.

* * *

><p>Arthur could smell Morgana's scent while he jogged downstairs. He went to the living room and ran to grab his phone which was on the sofa and instantly began phoning Morgana but there was no reply from her. He tried many times, sometimes she cut it off and sometimes it went to her voicemail. With a lot of anger, he punched his fist on the wall really hard, he felt pain through his hand but that was nothing compared to how Morgana was feeling. He caught sight of the vodka bottle that was lying on the carpet and the memories of the night came rushing to his head. Tears dropped from his eyes while he closed them. He felt someone's hand on his shoulder and his eyes automatically opened, he turned around to see Gwen but stayed silent while he took off her hand from his shoulder and wiped his tears.<p>

"Arthur." Gwen said with a sad sigh.

"What?" Arthur said angrily as he moved past her.

"Arthur…" Gwen walked behind him.

Angrily he turned to look at her and roared "This happened because of you. I was already drunk after I went to the pub with some mates and when I came home, you… you brought vodka and insisted that we drink it and when we did we lost our senses and we've committed this mistake."

"Happened because of me? Arthur, when we finished the whole vodka bottle and we were drunk, you came to me and started kissing me, you started it." Gwen shouted.

"So you had to kiss me back?" Arthur said as his temper rised.

"I was not in my senses like you Arthur; I didn't even know how this happened." Gwen shouted but then spoke softly, "We…we just weren't in control but if you still feel it's my fault then I'm sorry." Gwen said as she turned to walk away.

Arthur instantly felt bad and quickly grabbed her wrist. As Gwen turned around to face him, Arthur noticed she was crying. "I'm sorry Guinevere, I shouldn't have…"

"No Arthur, I understand how your feeling."

"It's just that I…I love Morgana and…and now she's gone and has left me, she…she hasn't even gave me the chance to explain."

Gwen nodded with a sad reassurance smile.

"She's not even picking up the damn phone and I don't know where to look for her."

"She must've gone back to her mother's house."

"Maybe, but I don't even know the address, all I know her mother lives in Edinburgh." Arthur sadly sighed as he sat on the sofa and put his face in his hands. "I can't lose her Guinevere…I need her."

Gwen rubbed her hand on his arm, she understood how he was feeling because she felt the same; she also unintentionally betrayed her best friend.


	3. A New Start

Thankyou soooo much for the reviews :'D

* * *

><p>Morgana cut off Arthur's calls many times but he kept calling her so instead she put it on silent and threw it on the passenger seat. She drove down the rode really fast; her tears had stained her cheeks. She didn't know where she was going; all she knew was that she wanted to be far away from Arthur as possible. She drove up to 10 hours just to come from Edinburgh to London and now she was driving again and she felt tired. After an hour of driving she gave up, she felt really thirsty so she made her way to a supermarket where she had been before. She parked her car and sorted out her face. She walked inside and grabbed some water and after paying she walked back out again and made her way to her car.<p>

"Oii."

Morgana paused but then carried on walking not sure if that 'oii' was addressed to her or not.

"Morgana." The familiar voice spoke again, Morgana instantly turned around.

The figure approached her and as soon as he came close to her , Morgana recognised who the person is. "Lancelot." Morgana said with a surprise.

"Morgana...i called you many times."

"You did?"

"Yeah i saw you in the supermarket and i called you but you didn't turn around and i couldn't run after you as i was on the self-checkout, so when i after paying i ran after you and thankgod i catched up with you." Lancelot said as he catched his breath.

"Oh, I'm sorry Lance."

"Don't worry."

"Water?" Morgana offered seeing he was out of breath.

"No thanks , how are you?"

"Fine."

"Haven't spoken to you since long time, How's everyone."

"I know , after university we only met a couple of times , i guess we all got too busy and im fine, you?"

"Good." Lancelot couldn't help but notice how upset she looked "and how's Arthur, sorry i couldn't come to your engagement."

"No...it doesn't matter now, we broke up."

"When?" Lancelot said shocked.

"An hour ago." Morgana said calmly while she tried to make sure tears wouldn't form in her eyes.

"Why?"

Morgana stayed silent but spoke after a bit. "I drove from Edinburgh to come here to London for Arthur's birthday and when I come what i see is Gwen and Arthur sleeping together. He...he cheated on me." It hurt Morgana to say the last words.

"Morgana.." Lancelot said in a sad sigh and a soothing tone. "I'm sorry."

"Somethings are just not meant to be."

"I...I understand." Lancelot said with a small sigh. "Umm...so where you going?"

"Home."

Lancelot looked at her with pity, and Morgana hated it so she decided to change the subject, "Anyways why you here at 2 o'clock in the morning?"

"Oh well I come back from work and i didn't feel well and couldn't sleep so i had to run here to grab a pack of aspirins, my cars at the garage."

"You want me to drop you off back to your house?"

"Hmmm...yes, we could gossip till we get there." Lancelot said with a short smile.

"Come on in and remind me where to go, it's been ages since I've been to your house."

Lancelot nodded in acceptance.

As Morgana opened her door, she quickly stretched and picked up her phone from the passenger seat so Lancelot could sit down and placed it in her cardigan pocket.

After sitting down and driving off Lancelot gave the directions, "Left." ,and Morgana obeyed. "Now just keep driving straight."

Morgana nodded in agreement.

"So umm why you going to your mum's? , i mean, you don't get on with Uther, I swear you dislike him."

"Don't have a choice, leaving Arthur meant losing my house and my job. No where else to go."

"Come with me."

Morgana took a glimpse at him then looked back to the windscreen "No, thanks."

"Morgana." Lancelot sighed. "You know you can trust me."

"I know i can but i can't stay."

"Why?"

"Because i just can't."

"Morgana, i stay on my own in a 3 bedroom house, I'm sure i can fit you in."

"Lance...it...it wont be the same, I don't want to feel like a burden."

"Ok fine….how about you cook my meals for me in return of me giving you a place in my house."

"Lance." Morgana sighed.

"Please Morgana, your cooking is very nice, I'm sure I won't find a cook like you around."Lancelot said in a pleading tone.

A small smile lit on Morgana's face.

"And i could do with some company, and also you've been driving for god knows how many hours , you must be tired. If you consider me a friend Morgana, you won't disappoint me." Lancelot tried again.

Morgana opened her mouth to argue with him but closed it, she really couldn't be bothered to argue, and she was too tired for that. "Fine." She muttered.

"Good."

"Thanks Lance."

"Anytime and that's it we're here, just park on the side." Morgana silently obeyed. Both of them got out of the car, Morgana opened her car door and took out her suitcase.

"Here, give it to me."

"No it's…" but Morgana couldn't finish because Lancelot grabbed the suitcase out of her hand.

"Come on." Lancelot said with a small smile and Morgana walked with him, she was glad she met him.

After Lancelot showed Morgana her room, she took her phone and sat on the bed. She unlocked her phone and took a glimpse of her phone screen which showed 50 missed calls and 20 messages, all from Arthur. She opened up the recent message.

_'Pick up the damn phone Morgana, plz'_

She instantly closed it and opened up another.

_'I'm sorry Morgana'_

She repeated the process

_'Give me a chance to explain, please, it was a mistake. I love you and only you'_

Tears watered in her eyes; she couldn't read anymore of his messages so instead she locked her phone and placed it on the table near the bed. After dressing in her night clothes, her attention went on the beautiful silver ring that was on her ring finger; it was her engagement ring. Angrily Morgana tried taking the ring of but it wouldn't come off, after several attempts she gave up and knew the ring was stubborn as her. She lay on her single bed and tried to sleep but couldn't, she couldn't feel comfortable and she was missing Arthur even though she didn't want too, but this stubborn heart wouldn't listen. After a few minutes of trying to sleep, she finally fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Arthur was sitting lifelessly on the sofa all alone; Gwen had gone back to her house. He called Morgana many times and even messaged her but no reply. He was scared about her but he knew she wouldn't do anything silly like suicide, his Morgana was too strong for that but where was he supposed to find her. His eyes automatically began closing, he felt really sleepy, after a few minutes his eyes shut and he fell in a deep sleep.<p>

In his dream he saw Morgana; she was standing with him in this beautiful white dress, their fingers entwined but suddenly her hands left his and she started walking backwards, he chased her and when he was about to grab her hand she disappeared.

"Morgana..." Screamed Arthur and sat up panicked. His heart was panting really hard. He quickly looked at the clock and saw the time, it was 8 o'clock.

* * *

><p>"How could you?" Merlin said after Arthur told him what happened.<p>

"I told you Merlin, I was drunk and I didn't know what I was doing."

"But…but you slept with Gwen." Merlin said as if Arthur didn't know.

"I know I slept with Gwen Merlin, no need to state the obvious." Arthur said more angrily.

"Right…I'm sorry; I react really badly in the worst situations."

Arthur just nodded in return.

Merlin put his hand on Arthur's shoulder "We'll find her Arthur." He said reassuringly.


	4. Leaving The Past Behind

Thanks for the reviews, and a big thanks to:

'ElectricEnchantment' , 'Pepetebleu' & 'Julia' for reviewing every chapter. Thanks guys, Appreciate the reviews. :)

'Pepetebleu'- Your kind of right about the romance between Lancelot and Morgana, but it's only one-sided as Lancelot loves her , she only loves Arthur. (I hope i'm making sense ;D )

'Julia' - No i'm not making this into a Lancelot/ Morgana fic. Arthur's the one for her ;)

* * *

><p>Morgana woke up in the morning, she looked at the clock it was 11 o'clock.<p>

"Crap." She said as she got up from the bed. Instantly she grabbed some clothes and her tooth brush from her suitcase and ran to the bath to get herself cleaned up.

After coming out of the bathroom, she walked downstairs to see Lancelot in his pyjamas sitting on the sofa watching TV.

Lancelot spotted her as soon as she got in; she was wearing tight jeans with a tunic top. She looked amazing.

"Good morning." Lancelot said cheerfully.

"Morning. I'm sorry, I got up late."

"No problem…well now you're here we can eat breakfast."

"You haven't ate yet?"

"No , I was waiting for you."

"Oh lance you should've woke me up."

"You went to sleep late so…but anyways sit I'll make us something."

"No…I'll make it." Morgana argued.

"Morgana, sit." Lancelot said as we grabbed her arm and took her to the table and made her sit on the table seat."I want you to taste my cooking."

"Lance…" Morgana began.

"Shhh, don't worry my cooking isn't bad." Lancelot smirked as he headed for the kitchen.

"Aren't I supposed to do the cooking?" She called out to him.

He turned around and smirked, "Yes I'll make the breakfast and you can make lunch and dinner."

"Fine."

After a few minutes, Lancelot arrived with a tray full of tea, toasts and eggs.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"Your tea's very nice, before you couldn't make it properly." Morgana said as she sipped some tea.

Lancelot let out a giggle "I know remember when we first began dating and then I brought you here and made you some tea."

"Oh yeah and I chocked on it." Morgana laughed at the memory.

"Oii, it wasn't that bad."

"You would've known if you tried it yourself." Morgana said with a smirk.

Lancelot giggled and after a few seconds of silence he spoke, "What happened to us? , our relationship didn't even last 2 months."

Morgana tensed, she knew what he was on abit "Well we just didn't have time for each other I suppose and never had the same opinion on things, we were just too different."

"Yeah, and when you told me about splitting up , I agreed because I knew we weren't getting on , we were better as friends. If...If only we tried abit harder to make the relationship work. We were opposites but opposites do attract." Lancelot said.

Morgana felt uncomfortable, "Hmm anyways , it's been years since then and we both moved on."

Lancelot nodded with a sad smile.

"So you didn't go work?"

"Nope, it's Sunday." Lancelot grinned.

"Great."

* * *

><p>Merlin had his phone on loudspeaker and kept trying to ring Morgana.<p>

"She isn't picking up Arthur."

"Keep trying, I'm sure she'll pick up your calls."

Merlin nodded and carried on ringing Morgana. After a few attempts Morgana picked up.

"Hey Merlin." Morgana said calmly over the phone.

"Morgana why haven't you picked up my phone, how are you?...and where are you? and..."

"Merlin, calm down."

"Sorry...i..."

"No I'm sorry I didn't check the phone before and I'm fine and don't worry Merlin it doesn't matter where I am."

"It matters Morgana, come on tell us."

"Merlin, I'm in a safe place."

Arthur snatched the phone off Merlin. "Hello Morgana."

"Arthur." She said quietly.

"Please listen to me , don't disconnect the phone call. Please."

Morgana stayed silent.

"Morgana…just hear me out…I…" Arthur said but paused when he heard a man's voice,

"Morgana…I need to do some shopping, you want to come?" he heard a familiar man's voice speak to Morgana.

"Umm…yes." Morgana replied to the man.

"Who are you with?" Arthur.

Morgana made no effort to reply.

"I'm asking you something?" Arthur said as his temper started rising.

"You have lost the right to know." Morgana calmly said.

"Morgana was that..."Arthur angrily said but stopped when she cut off the phone.

Anger erupted in him, he was just about to smash the phone on the ground but Merlin grabbed it.

"Sorry, but don't want damage to my phone." Merlin said apologetically.

Arthur ignored Merlin. "She's with this guy and he...he sounded like..."

"Lancelot." Merlin said.

"Yes, him .Why the hell is she with him?"

"Arthur, it might not be him."

"Oh come on Merlin, we both know it was Lancelot. But why is she with him?"

"Arthur don't worry about that, at least she's fine."

"Merlin, Lancelot is her ex boyfriend. She's gone back to him. How can she? Have...have you got his number?" Arthur said angrily.

"Yes."

"Call him."

"Arthur."

"I said call him." Arthur added force into his voice.

Merlin did as he was told and tried ringing Lancelot, "No luck his phone is switched off."

"Do you know his address?"

"Yes but..."

"Good, I'm going to get dressed, we're going there."

"Arthur."

But Arthur ignored him and made his way up. After a few minutes Arthur came rushing down and grabbed his house keys."Let's Go."

"Are you sure this is a good…"

"Now Merlin." Arthur interrupted him.

"But..."

"NOW please Merlin." Arthur desperately said.

Merlin obeyed.

After an hour of driving Merlin and Arthur reached Lancelot's house.

"Don't do anything st…" Merlin began.

"Get out off the car Merlin." Arthur interrupted him.

"But..." Merlin paused as Arthur got out of the car, with little choice he also got out of the car and him and Arthur walked to Lancelot's house.

Arthur knocked on his door a few times. "Why isn't he opening?"

"Well give him a chance to."

After a while , the door opened.

"Merlin, Arthur?" Lancelot said puzzled.

"Hey Lance." Merlin smiled.

"Is Morgana here?" Arthur questioned.

"Err..."

"I take that as a yes." Arthur said as he barged inside.

"Arthur." Lancelot called.

Arthur stepped in the living room and spotted her, she had a magazine in her hand was facing him. Both of them stayed silent looking at each other.

"Morgana?" Arthur said with a happy sigh.

But Morgana stayed silent and looked at the table.

Arthur looked disappointed but carried on "Why are you here?"

Morgana didn't reply or even look at him.

"Are you back with him?"

Immediately Morgana's eyes found his and she looked at him as if she couldn't believe what he's saying, "What?"

"I said..."

"I know what you said Arthur, and that's none of your concern." Morgana interrupted him.

"Morgana."

"Look Arthur it's over, ok." Morgana spoke as she walked off but stopped when Arthur grabbed her arm quite harshly.

"Arthur." Lancelot came over to Arthur and Morgana.

"Stay out of it." Arthur hissed at Lancelot and then looked back at Morgana "So you are back with him?"

Morgana didn't reply, instead she tried pulling her arm away. "Get off me Arthur."

"You call me a cheater because I betrayed you and you run off back to your ex wow. Couldn't resist staying without someone could you ? You are more desperate than I thought Morgana." Arthur said in a mocking tone.

Fury could be seen in her eyes. "Arthur." She angrily said.

"What? You know it's true. It's only been a couple of days since we've broke up and you moved on quite fast. I knew you were strong Morgana to move on but I still I didn't know you were like this." He hurtfully said.

"How dare you, how dare you accuse me of something when you are bad yourself. I didn't cheat like you did." Morgana accusingly pointed at him.

"I didn't cheat on you that's what I have been trying to say...I've been calling you, texting you like a crazy idiot and you...you didn't have the decency to give me a chance to explain." His gip tightened more on her arm.

"Why should I?, what I saw was enough." Morgana said as she tried to get out of his grasp.

"Most things you see are not true."

"Get off me." Morgana said.

"Not until you listen to me."

"Arthur, your hurting me." Morgana said hurtfully.

Arthur's hand immediately left her arm; he noticed how hurt she looked.

"I'm sorry...I..."

"Look Arthur, you're my past , I've made a new start all thanks to Lance."

"But…"

"After the tears you've given me Lancelot has kept me happy so please, if you want me to be happy then go."

"Ok , so in a day he's made you happy." He said sarcastically.

"Yes why not. Look Arthur I'm happy here, please don't ruin my life again."

Arthur looked at her again, he opened his mouth to say something but she beat him to it,

"Please." She said pleadingly.

"Morgana." Merlin tried reasoning.

"Let's go Merlin." Arthur said in a low tone while his eyes were fixed on Morgana.

"But you..."

Arthur ignored him and stormed off.

Merlin looked at Lancelot and Morgana, "Umm...Sorry...Bye. "He added a short smile and walked off.

"Arthur." Merlin called as soon as he shut the front door.

"Let's go Merlin, she's made a new start." Arthur said without turning around.

"Arthur she didn't say she's back with Lancelot."

"I know but she did say he's keeping her happy."

"But..."

Arthur stopped and looked at Merlin "Look Merlin , she's happy and I don't want to spoil it for her even if it means losing her forever."

Merlin looked at Arthur , he knew how sad and hurt Arthur looked even though Arthur did his best not to show it. Merlin nodded and walked with Arthur to the car.

* * *

><p>'ElectricEnchantment' - You know when you said that you have a feeling Arthur will find out where Morgana is and then think she slept with Lancelot, i kind of got the idea of making Lancelot and Morgana as each other's 'ex boyf and girlf', so Arthur get's fury over her staying at Lancelot's house. So a big thanks for that :Dxx<p>

I felt sad writing the ending of this chapter, can't wait for them to get together ;)


	5. Unforgettable Love

Thanks For The Reviews :D xx

* * *

><p>After dropping Arthur home, Merlin went to his grandad Gaius's house, he was telling him about Arthur and Morgana.<p>

"...and Arthur's just given up, he isn't even going to tell her the truth." Merlin explained to Gaius.

Gaius was silent for a few seconds before he spoke , "My birthday is next friday Merlin."

"What's that to do with this?" Merlin said slightly annoyed with the sudden change of the topic.

"Merlin my birthday is next friday ." Gaius said more eagerly.

"That's good Gaius." Merlin said; he never called Gaius grandad, because Gaius never allowed it , he thought he was too young to be a grandad. "But that's nothing to do with this, i would appreciate if we talk about this later."

"It is to do with this Merlin." Gaius said as he took off his glasses and started cleaning them with his cloth.

"You've got something in mind, right." Merlin said with a curious look.

"Yes, now listen," Gaius said as he put his glasses back on "Invite Morgana and Arthur to my birthday party and we'll make them face each other and get them to talk."

"I doubt she'll come."

"That's for you to convince her."

"But i bet she'll bring Lancelot."

"Well in the party just distract him."

"Right. Thanks Gaius, you're a genius." Merlin said with a grin.

"I know."

Merlin's grin disappeared "But...what if they don't talk?"

"Merlin do I have to do all the thinking for you?"

"No." Merlin said as he rubbed his hand around his neck.

"Then use your brain, you'll have to make them talk."

"Ok , thanks grandad." as he walked away.

"Merlin."

Merlin turned around , "What? your about to be 60 next week, can't i call you grandad now?"

"I'm only going to be 60 Merlin not 80 so it's Gaius for you not grandad."

"But..."

"Now off you go , i got some work to do." Gaius interrupted him and opened up a book.

"Ok, Bye." Merlin said as he hopped.

* * *

><p>"Hello Morgana?" Merlin said over the phone.<p>

"Look Merlin, if you are going to talk about Arthur then I advise you not to." Morgana said , her voice in a dangerous warning tone.

"No it's about Gaius, it's his birthday next friday and we were hoping you could come."

There was a afew seconds silence before Morgana spoke, "Look Merlin..."

"No please Morgana he wants you to come, you've always been there on his birthdays." Merlin interrupted.

"Is Arthur coming?"

"Of course, he always does."

"I..."

"Morgana if everything between you and Arthur is over then why can't you come when he's going to be there?" Merlin said while he crossed his fingers hoping for her to agree.

Morgana hesitated before she replied "Fine, but Lance is coming with me."

"How did i guess." Merlin uncrossed his fingers and rolled his eyes; he knew she would bring Lancelot.

"What?"

"I mean ofcourse." Merlin immediately replied.

"Good."

"Morgana, promise me you'll come."

Morgana let out a deep sigh "I promise Merlin."

"Thanks , It's at Premier Lounge at 5pm."

"Fine."

"Ok bye , take care."Merlin said as he jumped up in joy.

"Bye." Morgana said as she disconnected the phone call and turned around, she spotted Lancelot walking up to her.

"Was that Merlin?" He immediately asked.

"Yes, it's Gaius's birthday party on friday , they want us to come."

"Us?" Lancelot said ; he was quite suprised that he was invited.

"Yes."

"You want to go?"

Morgana just nodded.

Lancelot went up to her and gently placed her hand in between his.

"We don't have to go if you dont want to."

Morgana forced a smile, "I want too."

"Fine, we'll go."

Morgana nodded and gave his hand a squeeze.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Friday at 5:20 pm at Premier Lounge.<strong>_

Morgana stepped out of the car, she was wearing a white dress that went to her knees with black leggings and a small side bag. Lancelot also came out wearing navy blue jeans and a white top.

They saw Merlin standing outside of the building , greeting guests. He was wearing dark blue jeans with a black top.

Merlin grinned when he saw them approaching ,"Hey." He said.

Morgana just smiled and hugged him "I missed you Merlin." and truly she did.

Merlin smiled and wrapped his arms around her "I missed you too. I'm glad you could come."

"Have i ever broken a promise?" Morgana said as she ended their embrace.

"Never." Merlin said with a cute smile and he turned his attention to Lancelot "Hey." He said as he hugged Lancelot.

"Hey buddy." Lancelot tapped his hands lightly on Merlin's back. "So , you greeting guests?" He asked when they ended their quick embrace.

"Yes , Gaius gave me the pleasure of doing this." Merlin said while he rolled his eyes.

Morgana giggled "I'm sorry were late."

"No, it's ok. There's only one more guest left to arrive and he is always late for every event." Merlin said as his eyes turned to Morgana and stayed on her.

Morgana knew Merlin meant Arthur, he always was late to events, a special talent that he had.

"So you guys go in , the birthday boy is inside or shall i say the birthday grandad." Merlin smirked.

Morgana let out a small laugh "Right , see ya Merlin." She said as she and Lancelot made there way inside.

They walked through the corridor and went into the hall, they noticed Gaius , going around speaking to the guests.

Gaius spotted them and walked up to them with a wide smile.

"Morgana my dear and umm...Lancelot is it?, i think we have met before."

"Yes it is me and we have met in Merlin's party, it's been far too long. Oh and Happy Birthday."

"Thankyou young lad."

"Happy Birthday Gaius." Morgana said as she gave the present to Gaius. "From me and Lance."

Gaius took the present and gave her a hug, "Thankyou both but there was so need."

"Of course there is." Morgana said with a bright smile.

"It's nice to see you Morgana, it felt like i haven't seen you since ages." Gaius said.

Morgana smiled at him "Same."

He kissed her forehead "Anyways you both enjoy , i'll just be back in a minute." Gaius said as he smiled at them and walked off.

Morgana turned to Lancelot "Let's go outside to the garden , it's beautiful there."

"After you my lady." He smiled.

Morgana smiled and made her way to the garden. As soon as they reached the garden, Lancelot was amazed, it had decorations on the trees, there were tables which had glitter and ribbons on them and the whole garden had a border of flowers around it.

"It's beautiful."

"I told you." Morgana said as she walked to a table which had two seats and sat down.

* * *

><p>Merlin was getting really tired , he looked at his watch , Arthur was half an hour late. He was just about to phone him again when he spotted Arthur's car.<p>

"Finally he's here." Muttered Merlin as he waited for Arthur to park his car.

After parking , Arthur came out of his car and locked it as he walked over to Merlin. He was wearing dark blue denim jeans with a navy jumper.

"Arthur, your 30 minutes late."

"You shouldn't have waited for me , i do know how to get inside the building."

"Never appreciate anything do you?"

Arthur smirked.

"Thankgod i told Gaius to ring you otherwise you would never have come."

Arthur ignored him "Is she here?"

"Yes."

"With him?" Arthur reasked even though Merlin did tell him that she was going to come with Lancelot.

"Yes."

Arthur jaws clenched and he nodded.

Merlin was not too sure now if it was a good idea letting Lancelot come with Morgana. He could only hope that Arthur doesn't start a fight.

Both of them walked into the building , through the corridor and into the hall.

"I wonder where Gaius is." Merlin said as he looked around for Gaius. "Don't move , i'll just go and find him."

Arthur nodded and after a few seconds he made his way to the garden, a place which Morgana loved.

As he stepped out he spotted a few people sitting down on the tables and spotted the amazing decorations. He carried on walking forward but stopped when he spotted Morgana and Lancelot sitting opposite each other on the table . Morgana looked amazing but then again she always did. He resisted the urge to hug her and also to punch that Lancelot around the face. His hands wrapped themselves into tight fists, he felt hurt and angry , he had a doomed fate that's why the love of his life was sitting right infront of his eyes with another and he couldn't do anything about it. He looked at her one more time before he forced himself to turn around. He managed to walk a few steps but stopped when he heard Lancelot say,

"Morgana i need to talk to you."

"Go on then."

Arthur immediately turned around, he noticed how Lancelot brought his hand forward and gently held Morgana's and she didn't object.

"I...I love you."

Morgana's smile faded , she tensed and her body froze.

Arthur stood there, he always knew somewhere that Lancelot still had feelings for her.

Lancelot held her hand tight "I always have loved you even when we broke up, I wanted to tell you to give me another chance but then i found out that you were going out with Arthur, i was hoping that you two were not serious about each other but it was no use, you two were madily in love with each other." Lancelot paused waiting for a reaction from Morgana but she didn't respond, she just looked at him in shock. He carried on "The reason why i didn't come to your engagement Morgana was because i couldn't bear the shock of you being with someone else forever. I can't tell you how i felt when i heard about your engagement i knew there was no chance of me coming back into your life so i done my best to forget you, but all the feelings, memories came rushing back when i saw you that day when you broke up with Arthur."

"Lance..." Morgana said uncomfortably.

"No Morgana, please listen, I want you to give me another chance in your life, I promise Morgana that i will never decieve you. I love you."

Morgana just sat in silence, she didn't know how to respond, she didn't want to break Lancelot's heart but the truth was that she never loved Lancelot. Even though she broke up with Arthur; he was the only one she loved, if she was honest with herself she still loved him after everything he done to her. He was a drug, an obssession and she loved him.

"Can you give me another chance?" Lancelot asked.

Arthur just stood there, his whole life depended on Morgana's answer.


	6. Truthful Confessions

Thanks for the reviews :)xx

Hope you like it,

Apologies for any mistakes.

* * *

><p>Morgana opened her mouth to speak, "Lance..." she started but stopped when she heard Merlin speak,<p>

"Arthur, your here." Merlin said as he walked up to Arthur.

Morgana and Lancelot eyes immediately turned to the left, only to spot Arthur standing there.

"I was looking for..." Merlin said but paused when he saw Arthur looking somewhere, his eyes followed Arthur's stare and he saw Morgana and Lancelot who was holding her hand. "Oops." Merlin uttered under his breath.

Arthur looked at Morgana in a way that made her feel guilty. His expression said it all, he had heard them. He turned around and walked away with Merlin trailing after him.

Morgana immediately pulled her hand away from Lancelot. "I...I think he heard." She said while her stare was fixed on Arthur's back.

"So, it doesn't matter."

"I know but..."

"Morgana you shouldn't care what he thinks."

"I do care what he thinks." Morgana hissed.

"Why?"

"Because I love h…" she loudly said but paused and took a deep breath "I'm sorry, you're right, it shouldn't bother me."

Lancelot nodded and touched the top of her hand; she let him but pulled back a few seconds later. "Let's go and get a drink." She said.

"Ok." He said as he got up and quickly offered his arm as she stepped forward. "My lady."

Morgana looked at him , he was so innocent and caring, she wanted to say 'my champion' to him , just the way she used to say with Arthur, but she couldn't , those words were just for Arthur, they have always been for him so instead she forced a smile and put her arm through his.

They walked back indoors. Morgana quickly sat down on one of the bar seats.

"What would you like?" Lancelot asked Morgana.

"Anything." She was too busy thinking about Arthur to care.

Lancelot nodded and turned to the bar man."Can I have two vodkas."

Morgana couldn't help but think about Arthur, her eyes wondered around when suddenly she spotted him on the bar seat right at the end drinking what she guessed vodka. He looked drunk. Merlin was next to him, talking to him about something. Suddenly Merlin spotted her and they shared a glance before she looked away from them.

Lancelot sat down on the bar seat and opened his mouth to speak, but got interrupted by Merlin.  
>"Morgana, can I speak to you for a minute."<p>

Morgana just stared at him ,not sure whether she should go with him or not.

"Please." He added.

Reluctantly she nodded and got up. "I'll be back Lance, why don't you take those drinks out to the garden." She said with a smile.

Lancelot nodded while he grabbed the glasses full of voka and walked off to the garden.

As soon as Lancelot went, Merlin instantly spoke "Arthur told me what Lancelot said."

Morgana nodded.

"So, what was your reply?"

Morgana was quiet for a second before she replied. "I haven't given him an answer yet."

"Ok, but umm…is it going to be a yes or a no?" Merlin asked with a curious look.

"Why?"

"Because Morgana." Merlin said desperately.

"Because?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Merlin took a deep breath "Because I don't want you to make a wrong decision, sure Lancelot has kept you happy but the truth is that he's not Arthur."

"Yes, he's not Arthur , the same Arthur that deceived me." She said with disgust.

"Morgana."

"Merlin, there's no use of this conversation."

"Yes there is , Arthur didn't…" Merlin said while he looked and pointed at Arthur only to realise that Arthur wasn't there anymore.

Morgana looked at his horrified expression and followed his stare; he was looking at the seat in which Arthur was sat before on.

"Where's Arthur?" He questioned while he looked around.

Instead of replying Morgana also looked around but Arthur was nowhere to be seen.

Merlin started walking around calling Arthur's name with Morgana next to him.

"I'll check In the garden." Morgana said to Merlin and he nodded.

She walked to the garden, but couldn't spot anyone there apart from a few guests and Lancelot who was sitting there looking at his phone. He must've spotted her because as she turned around to go back inside he called her.

"Morgana."

Morgana sighed and turned around.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Umm , I'll be back" Morgana said and she instantly went indoors, not giving Lancelot to say something. She wandered around the hall looking for Merlin and she spotted him speaking to Gaius and ran to them.

"Gaius…" Merlin said but stopped when he saw Morgana rushing to him. "Did you find him?" He instantly asked.

"No you?"

"No..i looked everywhere."

"What's going on?" Gaius immediately questioned.

"Gaius…have you seen Arthur?"

"Umm…yes I saw him walking towards the corridor; the way he was walking I guess he was drunk. I called out to him but he never turned around let alone reply."

Morgana and Merlin shared a glance.

"But what's going on?" Gaius questioned concerningly.

"I'll tell you later." Merlin said as he ran off with Morgana after him.

They both ran through the corridor looking for Arthur and soon out of the building.

Merlin immediately spotted Arthur's car "His car is still here." he said as he took deep breaths.

"Where is…" Morgana said but stopped when she saw Arthur taking wobbly steps down the road. "Merlin, he's there." Morgana said as she pointed to Arthur.

Merlin looked at Arthur and turned his gaze back to Morgana, both of them shared a quick glance before they ran after him.

"Arthur." Merlin called out to him.

"Arthur. Stop." Morgana said as she ran , she saw him walk into the road. "No Ar…" Morgana began but stopped when a big white van hit Arthur. She noticed him fly back and in a blink of an eye he was on the ground. Her heart skipped a beat, her legs slowed down.

"Oii." Merlin screamed at the driver who instantly drove off.

Merlin reached Arthur first and kneeled down. "Arthur." He whispered in shock.

Morgana walked the last few steps to Arthur, he was lying on his back and his eyes were closed. As she got closer she noticed blood was pouring from behind his head. Tears poured out of her eyes while she put her hand over her mouth to control her sobs. "Arthur." She cried while she kneeled down on the ground.

Tears formed in Merlin's eyes and he quickly wiped them away. "Let's move him from the road." He instantly said as he turned his gaze to Morgana who was staring at Arthur in shock, while tears poured out of her eyes. He doubted that she heard him. "Morgana." He said while he shook her shoulders.

Morgana instantly looked up at him.

"Let's move him from the road." Merlin repeated.

"Ye..s." Morgana said trembling. She held Arthur's arms while Merlin held his legs and they moved him onto the pavement.

"I'll call the ambulance." Merlin said soon as they placed Arthur on the ground. He took out his phone and began dialing the number.

Morgana just stared at Arthur, she's never seen him like this before, he looked weak , "Arthur." She said slowly as she touched his arm.

"Morgana?" Arthur said as he opened his eyes.

"Arthur." Morgana said with relief, while tears carried on dribbling out of here eyes. "You'll be alright, Merlin's ringing the…." Morgana stopped as Arthur put a finger over her mouth.

"I love you." He said slowly after he took his finger of her mouth.

"Arthur." She said, not knowing what else to say.

"I didn't betray you." He carried on.

"Arthur, please stay quiet you're hurt."

"No Morgana let me talk, this might be the last chance to say this, I might not survive." Arthur said as he let out a painful moan.

"Don't say that, you will survive." She scolded him.

Arthur carried on "That night, I went to the pub with some mates and got a bit drunk, when I came home Guinevere came over with vodka and insisted that we drink it as it was my birthday , so I did , me and her both. Morgana after we got dunk we lost our senses and we slept. I didn't betray you , I never would." His eyes were still fixed on hers.

Morgana stayed quiet.

"I'm not saying this for sympathy or anything; I'm saying this because this I don't want you to hate me if I don't survive." His voice said painfully.

"Don't say that, you are going to survive. I won't let anything happen to you." She shouted at him with worry and tears.

Arthur just smiled even though his body was aching.

After Merlin finished calling the ambulance, he disconnected the call and started walking back to Arthur and Morgana but stopped when he saw them talking , he decided to wait here so they can have a chance to talk to each other.

Arthur took her left hand and spotted the engagement ring still on it.

"You haven't taken it off?

"No , I couldn't , it wouldn't get off."

"Hmm I believe you." Arthur said as he rolled his eyes.

"Honestly , the first time I tried it wouldn't get off." She justified herself.

"And after that you never tried?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because...because it reminded me of you and our beautiful relationship that we once had." Morgana confessed while she held his hand and noticed that he also still had their engagement ring on.

"It shouldn't matter now, you should take it off, I'm sure Lancelot would get you a better one."

"Shut up Arthur." She angrily said.

Arthur carried on "What did you say to him when he asked you if you were going to give him another chance?"

"I never replied."

Arthur opened his mouth to speak but instead of words, moans came out.

"Shhh, Arthur please be quiet."

"Tell me Morgana, are you going to give him another chance?" His eyes spoke with longing.

"No." She said between sobs. "How can I give him another chance when I still love you?" She cried.

Arthur smiled with relief and happiness "I love you." he said as his eyes started closing.

Morgana smiled back but the smile faded as she realised his eyes were closed, terror shock through her, "Arthur." She called him lightly but he didn't make no movement, her heart started beating faster "Arthur." Morgana tried again as she shook him but no response came back. "Merlin." Morgana shouted with fear while her gaze was fixed on Arthur.

Merlin, who was standing near them looking at the scene immediately came over and kneeled beside Arthur."Arthur." He shouted but there was no reply. "Arthur, I know your joking, please get up...please Arthur." He cried out while tears formed in his eyes; this time he didn't wipe them away.

Arthur lay peacefully; finally Morgana knew that he didn't deceive her. His fate was not completely doomed. Peace at last.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it :D<p> 


	7. Some People Are Meant To Be

I'm so sorry, i have been so busy lately so havent updated. Sorry :)

And chill Arthur's not dead, he's unconscious.

Anyways thankyou for the reviews.

Pepetebleu - Thankyou for your review. I also thought the previous chapter would make a good ending but i couldn't end it like that because you know i just love happy endings ;)

* * *

><p>Merlin, Morgana, Lancelot and Gwen were sitting in the waiting room in the hospital. Arthur was inside a room, the doctors were giving him treatment.<p>

Merlin walked up to Morgana who was sitting next to Lancelot but staring at her hands which had dried blood stains on them; Arthur's blood. He gently sat down next to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Nothing would happen to him Morgana." He said reassuringly.

Morgana's eyes turned to him and she immediately hugged him. She felt comfortable with Merlin, she never felt the need to hide her emotions. "It's all my fault." She whispered. "All my fault."

"No, no it isnt Morgana." Merlin said as he tightly embraced her.

She gently let go of him.

"Why...why does this..." She began but couldn't continue, her vocie was stuck inside her mouth.

Merlin put his arm around Morgana's shoulders and she didn't shrug them off. "Shh." He whispered. "He's going to be fine, he's a fighter; he'll fight death." Merlin reassured her aswell as himself.

"He better." She said with a sigh, "Or otherwise i will have to."

Merlin smiled even though he was worried about Arthur.

Morgana put her head on Merlin's shoulder while his arms were still protectively around her shoulders.

A few minutes of silence followed before the doctor came out of the operation room. All four immediately stood up.

"How is he?" Morgana quickly asked.

Leon slowly began "He's out of danger , he won't be conscious till a while."

She let out a sigh of relief, finally he was better.

"Thanks Leon." Merlin said.

Leon let out a smile which faded within a few seconds and spoke "I've never felt this nervous before; My friend was lying lifelessly infront of me. God , i hope i don't have to face a situation like this again. I'm glad he's better."

Merlin gave Leon a hug. "So are we."

"Can we see him?" Morgana immediately asked when Merlin and Leon ended their embrace.

"Umm...well the nurses are in there at the moment , when they finish then you can go in."

Merlin put his hand on Leon's shoulder and gratefully said "Thanks again Leon."

"No problem buddy, i'll be back." Leon uttered as he walked off.

Time ticked, even an minute felt like a day to Morgana. Soon all the nurses came out and told them that Arthur was still unconscious and only one person at a time can go and meet him.

Morgana was the first to go into the room. She spotted him laying down with a banage over his head. He had many grazes on his arms, even though he looked like a sleeping angel.

She walked up to him and stood beside his bed, slowly she ran her hand through his soft hair while her lips softly pronounced his name. She kissed him ever so lightly on his forehead. Quietly she sat down on the chair next to his bed and gently took his hand and kissed it.

After a few seconds of silence , Arthur's eyes started opening slowly, at first everything was blurry but soon by each passing second his vision got clearer. His eyes went to the person who was holding his hand and he spotted Morgana who had her eyes closed and forehead placed on their entwined hands. "Morgana." He said slowly.

Her eyes shot open and she lifted her head to see Arthur awake and staring at her, "A...Arthur." She whipered his name as if it was a prayer. She stood up and bent over the bed so she could cup his face "You're fine."

"Of course , i couldn't leave you." He said with a small smile, he noticed her eyes were red and puffy. "Looks like you've been crying."

"I have you idiot."

"You have been crying for me , should i be flattered?"

She let out a small smile and said "Obviously."

Arthur's lips formed a smile.

She looked at him with serious eyes before she spoke"I was so scared."

"Hmm it's good to be scared once in a while." He said with a grin.

Morgana immediately slapped his arm.

"Ow." he moaned.

"How silly can you be Arthur Pendragon? This is not the time for jokes. Why on earth did you get drunk and went off? What if anything happened to you?" She questioned without giving him the chance to answer.

"Can i have a chance to answer?"

"No...no you can't, you can hear me shout at you because you...you deserve it." Tears formed in her eyes.

"Morgana..." He started while he gently cupped her face.

"Get off me." She said as she pushed his hands away.

He grabbed her wrists and pulled her to him, now they were very close. Her face was a few inches away from his.

"I hate you." She said; she tried to sound angry but it didn't work, it almost sounded like a whisper.

"I know." He said and gently placed his hand behind her head and pushed her face next to his where he could capture her lips and kiss her. His hands tangled into her hair while her hands cupped his face. They kissed each other as if there was no tomorrow, as if everything would end after this moment. Everything felt right before someone interrupted.

"Oops."

When Morgana and Arthur heard the voice , they immediately pulled away from each other and noticed Merlin with a wide grin on his face and Gwen and Lancelot behind him. Morgana looked away as her cheeks turned pink.

"I really have bad timing , don't i Arthur?" Merlin smiled as he walked up to Arthur.

"It's one of your main habits." Arthur said as he rolled his eyes.

Merlin placed his hand on Arthur's arm "I'm glad your fine." He said with a sigh.

"Arthur." Gwen smiled as she also walked upto him.

Arthur was suprised to see her and only said her name "Guinevere."

"I was so scared."

"Umm...don't be I'm fine now."

"Yes, thank lord for that." Gwen said with relief, "And i'm sorry Arthur , i haven't been in much contact , i went to my aunty's house. I phoned Merlin to ask him how everything was and he told me about this incident."

"Well i'm glad your here."

"So am i."

Arthur managed to spot Lancelot who was standing there with his arms crossed against his chest.

"Hey buddy." Lancelot said as he uncrossed his arms and walked over to Arthur. "It's good to see you fine."

Arthur let out a genuine smile, Morgana was his now so he had no reason to hate Lancelot. "Thanks."

"Hmm, i should be off, you coming Morgana?" Lancelot asked with a desperate tone; his eyes pleaded her to come.

"You should go Lance, i'll come later."

Arthur's eyes immediately turned to her and he grabbed her hand gently. His eyes asked many questions.

Morgana faced him and squeezed his hand. "To get my stuff, i'm moving back with Arthur." She said while her eyes were still on Arthur who had a big smile stuck on his face. Her eyes turned back to Lancelot who had a horrified expression on his face. Somewhere she felt guilty.

Lancelot was disappointed , he opened his mouth to speak but then closed it. He gave Morgana a hurtful angry look and turned to the door; which he opened with more force than needed and walked out before giving anyone a chance to speak.

"Don't think he's in a good mood." Arthur said with a mocking tone.

Morgana raised an eyebrow at him.

"Neither are you going to be if you don't shut up in a minute." Merlin said as he rolled his eyes.

Arthur's eyes turned to Merlin. "I beg your pardon Merlin." He said in a threatening voice.

"Umm...that's what Morgana was thinking." Merlin said while he raised both of his hands.

"I was?" Morgana questioned with a laugh.

"Umm...yeah..."

"Merlin" Arthur shouted at him.

"I should go and tell Leon your awake."

Arthur watched Merlin rush out of the room. He turned to Morgana who immediately hugged him.

Her head was on his chest , she could hear his heart beat. "I love you." She whispered.

"I know." He said as he played with her hair.

"Your so full of yourself." She said while she rolled her eyes.

He could tell she was irritated ,"You love me anyway."

"Less and less by the second."

"I love you too." He said with a dashing smile.

* * *

><p>So , what did you think about this chapter? Please review :)<p>

And i think i only got 1 or 2 chapters left of this story to write...(not too sure?)

Anyways bare love to everyone that reviewed :) xxx


	8. Wedding Bells And A Shocking News

Thankyou so much for reviewing , all of your reviews have made my day :) xxx

Harmony4Eva & Kreuse - I've decided that i'll add 3 more chapters to the story. This is the 1st of the 3. :)

* * *

><p>As Arthur was not in danger anymore, no-one was allowed to stay in the hospital through the night so after saying her goodbye to Arthur, Morgana and Merlin drove off to Lancelot's house so Morgana could grab her stuff and to speak to him while Gwen went back to her house.<p>

Merlin parked his car near Lancelot's house. "You want me to come in?" He asked.

"No , I think it would be better if i went on my own so i could speak to him."

"You sure?"

"Positive." Morgana smiled. "But you should go Merlin. I've going to be driving my car." Morgana said as she pointed to her car that was parked near Lancelot's house.

"No, I'll wait till you come out and then we'll have a race to see who gets home quickest." Merlin grinned; he always tried to lighten the atmosphere and cheer everyone up.

Morgana smiled at him. She opened the car door and stepped out of the car, quickly she walked to Lancelot's house and knocked on the door but there was no reply, after two more attempts Lancelot opened the door, his face was expressionless.

"Hey Lance." She said even though she knew he wasn't going to answer and he didn't. Nevertheless she carried on "I came to get my stuff."

Lancelot looked at her one more time before he walked away into the living room, leaving the front door open for Morgana to enter.

Morgana walked in quietly and shut the door, immediately she went upstairs to grab her stuff. After a few minutes she came down with the suitcase she brought into the house packed with all her stuff and walked into the living room to speak to Lancelot; to make him understand that him and her were never meant to be , it was always her and Arthur. She spotted Lancelot sitting on the seat near the table with his forehead laid on his entwined hands. "Lance." She slowly said but Lancelot didn't respond. "Lance." She said his name again as she walked forward but as she expected no response came back from him. She wanted to make things right, she needed Lancelot but only as a friend. "I know you don't want to talk to me , I'm...I'm sorry." She said even though she knew she didn't make a mistake.

Lancelot made no movement.

"Thanks for everything you done for me, you're a true friend." She said while hoping that he would speak to her but to her disappointment he didn't reply. "Bye." Morgana said her farewell with a sad sigh, she turned around knowing that he wasn't going to listen or speak to her.

"Why?" Lancelot questioned without facing her.

Morgana instantly turned around with a frowned expression; she didn't know what he was trying to ask her but she was glad that he spoke to her.

Lancelot lifted his forehead up and he unfolded his entwined hands and got up. "Why Morgana, why did you do this to me?"

"Lance..."

He walked slowly towards her "You know how much i love you."

Morgana let out a sigh, "And you know how much i love Arthur."

Lancelot's temper started rising as he shouted, "Arthur, Arthur, Arthur, he's the only one you care for."

"You're saying as if it's a bad thing?"

"Yes it is, you should be caring about me."

"You don't know what you're on about." She said as her voice got louder; she couldn't be bothered to argue with him.

"You don't know how much i want you."

"Want?" She said the word with a mocking laugh, she couldn't believe him. "You want me but i need Arthur." She said emphasising on the word 'need'.

"Morgana, please i love you." He said pleadingly.

Morgana was quiet for a few seconds before she spoke "I know but i don't love you , i can't see you more than a friend."

"Morg..."

"There's no point of this conversation." Morgana said with finally. How hard was it for him to understand that she loved Arthur?

"There is." Lancelot said as he gripped her arms with abit too much force.

"Get off me." Morgana shouted, regretting why she even came here now.

"He doesn't deserve you Morgana, he betrayed you, remember?"

"It was a mistake Lance, he was drunk."

"What a lame excuse."

"I trust him." Morgana said while she tried to get out of his grasp.

Lancelot couldn't give up; he wouldn't, he deserved Morgana not Arthur. He tried reasoning again ,"And i love you and i want you to choose me over him."

"Never." She immediately replied. "It's him, it's always been him, and he's the one that I love."

"Morg..."

"I love Arthur, always have and always will." Morgana said each word slowly, hoping to get it into Lancelot's brain.

"Please." This time he pleaded.

Morgana felt sorry for him, why was he making this so difficult for her. "I'm sorry." She sighed and made no eye contact with him.

Looking at her one more time Lancelot released her arms and turned away from her. He knew her mind was made up, he had no chance with her.

Morgana looked at Lancelot who had turned away from her. "I hope we can still be friends." That was the last thing she said as she picked up her suitcase, grabbed her keys from the drawer and walked out of the living room without looking back at Lancelot. She opened the front door and closed it without a word.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Week Later<strong>_

Morgana was reading a book while she had her head laid on top of Arthur's knees who had recovered from his injuries and was sitting watching her admirably. He ran his hand through her hair; something which he loved doing.

"Let's get married." Arthur said after a few minutes of silence.

Morgana stopped reading and looked at Arthur, his eyes were focused on her. Quietly she sat up and faced him. She was silent for a while before she spoke. "Arth..."

"Please." he interrupted. "We're engaged and now i want you to marry me. You have been my past, my present and i want you to be my future Morgana."

"I..." Morgana tried again and was getting irritated because Arthur interrupted her again.

"Please Morgana, let's get married, it will be all perfect, i..."

Arthur's words drowned back into his mouth as Morgana pushed her lips on Arthur's and she began kissing him. To her amusement Arthur also responded back to the kiss and he kissed her passionately. His hand tangled into her hair and he ran his hand down her back. Morgana's hand ran smoothly down Arthur's neck. They lips parted as they tried to catch their breath back.

"You talk too much."

Arthur smiled "You never reply."

"You never give me the chance to." She said with a teasing smile.

"Ok, so?"

"So what?" Morgana said with a smirk.

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Stop making me anxious Morgana and tell me."

"Arthur, you're my fiancé and the love of my life , of course I'll marry you." She smiled; she wanted this as much as he did.

This time it was Arthur's lips that captured hers. "I love you." He said as he parted his lips from her's to catch his breath back.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong><em>2 Weeks Later<em>**

Morgana and Arthur were sitting in the living room talking with Merlin. Morgana was sitting with Arthur while he had his arm around her shoulders and Merlin was sitting on the opposite sofa.

"I can't believe me and Arthur are getting married in 2 days." Morgana said excitingly.

"Of course, marrying Arthur sounds like a nightmare." Merlin said with a teasing smirk.

Morgana chuckled but Arthur didn't find it funny, that's why he threw a cushion which hit Merlin on the face.

"Ouch." Merlin moaned even though the cushion didn't hurt him.

Arthur smirked while he faced Morgana "Anyways what were you saying Morgana?"

"I said, i can't believe you and me are getting married in 2 days."

"I know it's hard to believe Morgana, I'm every girl's dream."

"More like every girl's nightmare." Merlin interrupted and ducked the second cushion Arthur threw at him.

Morgana giggled.

"Merlin , if you say anything silly one more time then you won't get a cushion but a sofa thrown at you." Arthur said while he raised both of his eyebrows.

"You got to be strong to do that , a strength which only a few people like me have."

Arthur faked a laugh "Ha ha ha , cut the crap would you Merlin."

"Stop fighting both of you." Morgana scolded them.

Arthur smirked "You're acting as if you're our mother."

"Well i will if you two don't stop acting like children." Morgana said as she crossed her arms.

Merlin smiled before he changed the topic "So, remind me again, who's coming to the wedding again?"

Arthur stared at Merlin as if he asked a very personal question.

"What?" Merlin questioned noticing Arthur's expression.

"Merlin where's you mind these days? I told you two times already."

"Well it won't hurt to remind me again."

"Just shut up Merlin. Anyhow i'll tell you, as we only want our families attending this marriage, there would be only 12 people attending."

"12?"

"Yes Merlin 12. It would be you, Gaius, Leon, Nimueh, Morgause, Morgana's mother , Uther , Guinevere, Percival, Elyan ,Sophia and Morgana's cousin Freya ."

"And Lance, so it would be 13 people." Morgana added.

"Yes i almost forgot Lancelot."

"And you were asking me where my mind is these days?" Merlin said as he shook his head.

Arthur gave Merlin a look that Merlin actually began to wonder if Arthur was actually going to throw the sofa at him even though he knew he wouldn't but this is Arthur Pendragon we're on about.

A door knock interrupted there conversation.

Merlin quietly sighed in relief.

Morgana looked at Arthur "I wonder who's here?"

"We'll only find out when we open the door." Said Arthur.

Morgana rolled her eyes"Well done clever clogs." She said as she got up and walked out of the living room.

Morgana opened the front door, she was surprised to see the person standing in front of her. "Gwen?"

"Morgana." Gwen said with a sigh.

Morgana noticed that Gwen had tears in her eyes. "What happ..."

"Where's Arthur?" Gwen interrupted.

"He's inside." Morgana said as she pointed to the living room. "Why?"

But instead of replying Gwen barged in through the door and in to the living room where she spotted Arthur on the sofa.

"Guinevere?" Arthur said when he spotted her. He wasn't expecting to see her, he also noticed Morgana walking in the living room with a frowned expression. He stood up looking at Gwen's tearful face. "What happened?"

Instead of replying, Gwen ran and hugged him tightly, her arms surrounding his neck.

Unsure of what to do he tapped her lightly on the back a few times noticing the glares he was getting from Morgana before he pulled her arms from his neck and took a step back.

Gwen looked at him shockingly before she spoke "Arthur, you can't marry Morgana."

Arthur was quiet for a while; unsure of what he was hearing was right or not. "What?"

"I said you can't marry Morgana."

"Why?" Morgana questioned as she stepped closer to them.

"Because i said so." Gwen cried.

"I don't remember us asking for you permission." Morgana said sharply while she crossed her arms. Everything had changed between Morgana and Gwen; Morgana didn't see Gwen as her best friend anymore; maybe because Morgana still has memories of the night when Gwen and Arthur slept together and now she can't stand to see Gwen anywhere near him.

Gwen didn't reply back to her, her eyes turned to Arthur. "Please Arthur."

Arthur couldn't understand, what had got into Guinevere? and why was she behaving like this?

Merlin awkwardly looked at the trio standing in the room, he decided to speak, "Gwen tell us what happened."

Gwen nodded before she took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

Morgana's body froze, her eyes widened. She turned to face Arthur who also looked shocked; his gaze met Morgana's.

"And the father of my unborn baby is..."

Morgana took a deep breath, somewhere inside her she had an inkling who the father is and she was hoping that it wasn't the person she was thinking it was.

* * *

><p>Please R&amp;R and tell me also how my writing is, i do my best to add alot of detail and improve the quality of my writing. Any improvement tips? Then let me know :)xxx<p> 


	9. Arthur's Bride

Thankyou so much for the reviews. You all are amazing and inspiring reviewers :) xx

ElectricEnchantment - Thankyou for giving me something to improve on ;)

* * *

><p>Gwen looked at the three people who were staring at her before her eyes froze on Arthur and she quietly pronounced his name "Arthur."<p>

Morgana, Merlin and Arthur's eyes widened; they were shocked. Morgana was sure that she heard her heart break into pieces when Gwen said Arthur's name.

Merlin was looking awkwardly at Gwen while he felt sympathy for Arthur and Morgana; how cruel destiny could be sometimes.

Arthur was looking at Gwen with his mouth open in shock; his voice was lost in his mouth. After an awkward second of silence he spoke "No." he said as he shook his head; he couldn't believe what was happening.

Gwen took a step forward "It's the truth."

"You're lying." Morgana hissed unbelievably.

Gwen looked at her with sad eyes "And why would i be?" She asked with a soft voice.

"Because you...you are." Morgana said as turned her face away from Gwen; she couldn't believe her; especially not when Arthur and she were getting married in two days.

Gwen shook her head slowly and softly spoke "I'm not, Morgana." She then turned her eyes to Arthur who's face was puzzled and was not making any eye contact with her "I'm carrying your child Arthur."

Arthur's eyes met Gwen's. "No...It can't be." He shouted as he ran his hand through his hair. He looked horrified than ever.

"Why don't you believe me?" Gwen cried out. She took a glance at the trio in front of her, Morgana and Arthur weren't meeting her eyes apart from Merlin who she shared a glance with. All of a sudden her fingers gripped Merlin's arms who was shocked with the sudden movement, "Merlin, you believe me, don't you?" Gwen begged.

"Gwen...i..." Merlin paused, unsure of what to say next. Gwen being pregnant with Arthur's child was completely unexpected. His eyes fell to the ground.

Furiously Gwen let go of his arms "I thought you were my friend." She hissed.

Merlin looked at her with a sigh "I am Gwen but it's just that..." Merlin said while he gestured with his hands but he couldn't complete his sentence as he was unsure of what to say next.

"That what? Merlin, I've never had a relationship with any guy let alone sleep with them. Arthur's the only person who i slept with without a relationship."

"Just shut up." Arthur spoke furiously.

"No, i won't Arthur, I'm telling you the truth."

"No you can't be, this can't happen." He said while he resisted the urge to scream.

Gwen immediately ran up to him "Please Arthur, trust me." she said as she tried holding his arms.

Arthur pushed her arms away "I can't, i won't. Please Gwen don't ruin this." He noticed the hurt on her face but he was too tensed about this situation to care how she was feeling.

"You don't want me to ruin your relationship with Morgana even if my whole life gets ruined."

"Just go Gwen." Morgana shouted; she didn't care what Gwen was saying, she couldn't believe what she saying; she wouldn't. She knew that she was being selfish and the only reason why she wasn't listening or agreeing to Gwen was because she didn't want to lose Arthur again.

"Fine." Gwen shouted angrily. "If you don't care about the child, why shall i?" She said while she looked at Arthur who was unsure of what she meant by that. She instantly wiped her tears and in a blink of an eye she ran to the table and grabbed the knife that was placed in a tray with fruits and held it up.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked as he took a few steps forward.

"No." Gwen said as she put her other hand in front causing Arthur to stop walking.

"Don't do anything stupid Gwen." Merlin said.

"Gwen." Morgana slowly whispered.

"Are you going to marry Morgana or not Arthur?" Gwen daringly asked Arthur. Fury and threat could be seen in her eyes.

Arthur stayed quiet, he was unsure of what to say. On one hand was his relationship with Morgana, while on the other was Gwen and the baby.

"I take that as a no." Gwen said as she pointed and raised the knife towards her stomach.

"No." Morgana shouted; her voice shook with fear.

"No." Arthur screamed as soon as he thought she was going to stab herself. "I won't marry Morgana." His voice trembled as he said the last four words.

Merlin and Morgana's eyes turned to Arthur in shock even though they knew Arthur had no choice but to agree.

"I won't, just put the knife down."

"And will you marry me, on the day you were supposed to marry Morgana, on Monday?" Gwen questioned.

"What? Marry you?"

"Yes, i want you to marry me so my child is not a bastard."

"Guinevere everyone's invited for the marriage, Morgana's the bride and..."

"I don't care Arthur, you can explain to everyone, it shouldn't be too difficult considering that they are family and friends."

Arthur took a deep breath "You want me to marry you? Fine! But why now? We have plenty of time."

"The sooner, the better for the child and us."

Morgana couldn't believe her ears. "Gwen you…" Morgana began but paused as soon as Arthur interfered.

"Ok , yes i will." Arthur miserably said.

Morgana glared at Arthur hurtfully.

"Give me your word."

Arthur took a glimpse of Morgana before he spoke with a deep breath "I promise you Guinevere that this upcoming Monday, you will be my bride."

Gwen smiled "Really?"

"Yes now put the knife down Guinevere, i don't want anything to happen to you or our baby."

Morgana cringed on the words 'our baby'.

Gwen smiled as she dropped the knife to the floor and rushed to Arthur and tightly embraced him. "Thank you." She smiled.

Arthur's hands stayed where they were beside his legs. His eyes were on Morgana who was standing there looking on the floor. He knew he lost her again and maybe this time forever.

Morgana's eyes were still on the ground; she couldn't believe what was happening. Her knees weakened as she dropped to the ground, immediately she covered her face with her hands.

"Morgana." Merlin said as walked up to her; he wanted to comfort her.

"Merlin." Arthur interrupted and waited until Merlin looked at him. "Take Guinevere home." He said as he pulled Gwen away from him.

Reluctantly Merlin went to Gwen and put her arms around her shoulders, "Let's take you home." Merlin said a soothing smile.

Gwen nodded but she looked at Arthur before. "I'll be waiting for you Arthur, 3 o'clock at the church."

With no choice Arthur nodded.

Gwen carried on walking but stopped near the living room door, "I'm sorry Morgana but I have no choice." She said as she turned to Morgana. Seeing no response from Morgana she left the room and the house with Merlin.

Arthur stood there staring at the vulnerable Morgana. He slowly took a few steps towards her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Morgana immediately shook it off and without wasting anytime she got up and ran upstairs.

Arthur watched her run out of the room, he heard her footsteps and soon he heard their bedroom door shut loudly. Angrily he took the vase from the table and threw it in anger on the floor even though the vase didn't break. He took deep breaths while he tried to calm his anger and as soon as his anger cooled he made his way upstairs. He waited outside the bedroom door which was shut not sure whether to go in or not. Slowly his hand pushed the door open and he stepped in. He noticed Morgana sitting on the bed quietly. As he walked further into the room, he could tell she had stopped crying as her tears were stained on her cheeks. "It's my entire fault Morgana, you can hate me as much as you want, I'll understand." Arthur said while his eyes stayed on Morgana.

Morgana slowly turned to look at him and done something which Arthur never expected; she hugged him. Arthur tightly surrounded his arms around her.

"I can't hate you Arthur and i don't blame you for the decision you made." Morgana sniffed as she let go of Arthur and looked at him. "Gwen's life is more important as well as the baby's compared to our relationship."

Arthur couldn't believe this, he expected Morgana to be angry; to be mad at him, he never expected such a calm reaction from her. He cupped the side of her face as he shook his head "I'm marrying a woman i don't love, how did this all go wrong?"

Morgana didn't reply; she was also unsure.

Arthur removed his hand from Morgana's face and he sat down on the bed. "How?" He questioned again even though he wasn't expecting an answer.

However, after a few seconds silence, Morgana replied "I don't know, maybe destiny wants you and Gwen to be together."

Arthur looked at her and shook his head. "Damn destiny." He said as he rested his face into his hands.

Morgana just stood there not sure whether to comfort him or not, she was too busy convincing herself that this was real not a dream, Arthur's not hers anymore.

"You think i done the right thing?" Arthur said as he held her hand gently which interrupted her thoughts.

Morgana squeezed his hand as she sat down "Sometimes you have to do what you feel is right and damn the consequences."

Arthur knew Morgana too well; he knew she was trying to be strong even though she's broken inside. "Even though those consequences can lead to a miserable life for the three of us."

Morgana never replied; she didn't know what to say.

"I can't stay without you." Arthur finally sighed.

Morgana noticed the pain in his eyes, "I thought you would be happy to be getting rid of me."

"Don't ever say that." He said seriously.

Morgana put her hand on his shoulder "Arthur, I'm going to be with you for these few days before Gwen takes my place here."

"She will never be able to." He sighed.

Tears were starting to gather in her eyes.

"Morgana?"

"Huh?" She said not quite meeting his eyes.

He lifted her chin up "Don't ever hate me." He pleaded "I won't be able to take it."

This time she let the tears drop out of her eyes as she hugged Arthur tightly. "Don't ever think that, i love you Arthur and i know you are not at fault. I left you before and gave you the cold shoulder but not again because i have realised that some things aren't meant to be."

"I love you, always have and will." Arthur said as he ran his hand down her soft hair.

"I love you too Arthur and always will maybe forever."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Monday 3:00<strong>_

Gwen was inside the limousine with the driver at the front and Merlin who was sitting on one of the front seats. As the driver stopped the car , Merlin got out and opened the door for Gwen.

Gwen smiled and put out her hand for Merlin to help her out which was what Merlin was about to do before he spotted Morgana standing outside the church lost in her own thoughts even though she looked amazing the purple strapless dress she was wearing, which flowed to her ankles. Her hair was in a bun while she had locks of hair falling out. Morgana." He shouted and ran up to her leaving Gwen on her own with her hand sticking out.

Morgana was standing outside of the church trying to gather back the courage to go back in and see Arthur getting married to Gwen but got interrupted by Merlin. She immediately turned around. "Hey." She said as she saw him approach.

"Hey...is everyone here?"

"Yes."

"Oh so why are you standing outside?"

"I'm gathering back the courage to go back in and see Arthur getting married to Gwen and also everyone's giving me sympathy which i clearly don't need." Morgana said while she rolled her eyes.

"Morgana." Gwen smiled. Morgana noticed her walking up the steps towards them; Gwen was wearing a long white gown that gracefully fell to the ground. She had a shiny gorgeous silver band which was around her forehead. Even though Morgana hated to admit, Gwen made a beautiful bride. "Gwen." she uttered without any expression.

"I'm sorry for everything, but you must understand why i done this. I hope you forgive me."

Morgana resisted the urge to slap Gwen, first she slept with Arthur, now she's going to marry him and on top of that she wanted her forgiveness. Morgana just forced a smile instead of replying.

"Gwen."

Gwen, Morgana and Merlin turned around to spot the person calling them and they realised it was Gwen's father Tom who lived in Manchester.

"Father." Gwen smiled as Tom ran up to her and embraced her quickly. "You made it."

"Of course i did, i wouldn't miss your wedding for anything."

"I'm glad dad." Gwen said as they ended their embrace with a big smile.

"You look beautiful, my angel. You've grown up so fast."

Gwen smiled in return.

"Where's your bouquet?" Tom suddenly asked as he saw her bare hands.

"It's..." Gwen paused. "Oh sugar, i left the bouquet at home." She tensed.

"It's fine, I'll go and get it." Tom said.

"No I'll get it, you could talk to Gwen till then." Merlin offered as he stepped forward.

"Are you sure?" Tom asked.

"Yes."

"Thank you lad." Tom smiled.

Merlin smiled and turned to leave but stopped when Morgana called him.

"Merlin."

He instantly turned around "Yes?"

"I'll come with you." Morgana said with a short smile.

Merlin opened his mouth to object but he found no reason to so instead he walked with Morgana as they got in to her car and drove off.

"Gwen." another voice called.

Gwen and Tom turned around, only to spot Sophia.

"Hey." Gwen smiled.

"You look amazing."

"Thank you , not more than you though." Gwen complimented.

"I came out to find Morgana to call you, everyone's inside waiting for you."

"Oh actually i left my bouquet at home, Merlin and Morgana are gone to get it."

"Oh...why don't you take this." Sophia offered a white bouquet with red roses.

"Oh no Sophia, I'm sure Merlin and Morgana would be here soon with the bouquet."

"So am i , but everyone's waiting, so come on." Sophia said as she shoved the bouquet in Gwen's hand.

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

Arthur stood quietly at the front with the priest waiting for his bride which he didn't choose for himself but destiny did. He noticed everyone's eyes in the room on him, they looked at him with sympathy over what was happening. Everyone was here apart from Morgana's mother and Uther; they decided not to come when Morgana told them what happened and they also told Morgana to come back to them. He couldn't blame them. He also couldn't notice Morgana who also came to the wedding because he begged her too; he needed strength to do this and Morgana had to be here but where did she wander off to and he also couldn't spot Merlin.

The trio walked in to the church but Sophia parted ways as she went to join all the guests while Gwen and Tom walked forward. Gwen spotted Arthur wearing a white shirt with a black suit, he had a white rose in his pocket; he looked dashing. The only bad thing was that he wasn't smiling and the worse thing was that he wasn't paying no attention to her; his eyes were skimming around the room looking for Morgana she guessed but she didn't really care, after the marriage Arthur would be hers, forever.

* * *

><p>So, what did you think? Finally! It took me so long to write this.<p>

Anyways the next chapter would be the final one, so what do you think's going to happen? :)


	10. Conspiracy And Broken Trust

Thankyou to everyone who has reviewed my chapters.

A big thanks to ElectricEnchantment and Pepetebleu for reviewing each chapter and also for the amazing reviews.

ElectricEnchantment - Thankyou so much, this won't be my last fic; i have another planned which i will post sometime next week. :) xxx

TheRavenBird - I do apologise , i did say to you that i was going to post this chapter yesterday. I couldn't as i was so busy. Sorry and thankyou for you reviews :)

* * *

><p>Gwen reached up to Arthur with a wide smile on her face; she released her father's arm and placed her hands in front of Arthur so he can hold them which he did after a short while.<p>

The priest was just about to speak when Arthur interrupted him "Can we wait a while, my friends aren't here yet." He said as he looked at the priest.

The priest looked at him quiet shockingly; he was unsure of what to say.

"They'll be here soon." Arthur said and looked at Gwen who looked disappointed.

The priest with little choice nodded as he replied "Yes why not."

As soon as those words left the priests mouth Arthur's hands left Gwen's hand. He turned to around and took out his phone from his pocket while he noticed the glares everyone was giving him and began phoning Morgana and Merlin. Merlin's phone was switched off while Morgana wasn't picking up.

'I'm sure they'll be here shortly.' He reminded himself.

* * *

><p>The car journey Merlin was having with Morgana was quiet; she was quiet the whole time as if she was in some deep thought. Merlin looked around the car and he spotted her suitcase on her backseat.<p>

"I see you've already packed you suitcase." He simply said.

Morgana let out a little sigh, she made no eye contact with him "Yes, I'm going to leave after I attended the wedding."

Merlin looked sad, he didn't want her to leave; again. "Where you going to go?"

"Mum's."

"Stay with me and Gaius."

"No Merlin, i need to be far away from here as possible."

Merlin could sense the sadness in her voice. "You're really strong."

"So is Arthur; he's marrying a girl he doesn't love."

Merlin put his hand on her shoulder "I wish I could do something." he said regretfully.

"So do i." She sighed.

The rest of the journey went quietly. Morgana parked the car and got out of it, followed by Merlin. They walked up to Gwen's house.

"Oh no." Merlin sighed as they stood outside her door.

"What happened?" Morgana questioned with curiosity.

"We didn't ask Gwen for the key." Merlin said thinking how silly they were.

"Oh." Morgana sighed but then remembered something "Oh wait." She said as she bent over and put her hand under the mat as if she was looking for something underneath it.

"What you doing?"

"Looking for…" She began but went quiet as she pulled something out of the mat. "This." She said as she showed him the key. "Gwen always keeps a spare key here."

"That's not a safe place to put it."

"You can explain that to Gwen." Morgana said as she opened the door.

"Believe me, I will."

Both of them stepped in, Morgana quietly closed the door behind her and followed Merlin to the living room.

His eyes scanned the whole room "Where is it?"

"I'll check upstairs." Morgana offered and after getting a nod of acceptance from Merlin she quietly walked upstairs. She walked into Gwen's bedroom and spotted the bouquet lying peacefully on the bed. Slowly Morgana walked up to it and carefully picked it up.

"Today i would've had something like you in my hands." Morgana said with a shaky voice and immediately felt silly as she realised that she was talking to a bouquet. Quietly she sat down on the bed with the bouquet in her hand. Fresh tears formed in her eyes and a few even dribbled out. She could unleash them here; no one would know. "It's not fair." She said as her voice trembled and she wiped the tears from her face.

"Morgana." Merlin called from downstairs, "You found the bouquet?"

"Ye..Yes." She said as she got up and walked out of the room. She noticed Merlin standing at the bottom of the stairs' near the front door. "Here it is." She said as she threw the bouquet down.

Merlin easily catched it. "Got it...now let's go." He said as he turned towards the door.

"Umm...Merlin." Morgana's voice trembled.

Merlin immediately turned around; he was sure that her voice was trembling "Are you alright?"

"Yes, i just need to go and check on my make-up, give me a sec." Morgana said as she walked to the bathroom.

Merlin just stared at Morgana as she walked away, he wanted to go and comfort her but maybe it was best to leave her alone. Quietly he walked to the living room and sat down on the sofa.

Morgana opened the bathroom door and stepped in silently. She looked at the mirror that was hanging on the wall and wiped any remaining tears in her eyes and checked her make-up. Her hand accidently hit a shelf hanged on the wall. "Ow." She moaned. Her eyes froze as she spotted something which caught her attention; it was a pregnancy test. Carefully Morgana picked it up and looked at it. Her heart sank deeper inside her as the test reading read negative. Confusion formed an expression on her face. "How is this possible? Gwen's not pregnant?" She questioned herself.

Merlin was sitting down on the sofa with boredom with the bouquet lying next to him. Morgana still had not returned downstairs. A red flashing light caught his eyes; it was coming from Gwen's house phone and he noticed the reason why there was a red flashing light was because Gwen had a voice mail. Out of curiosity he clicked on the button which immediately spoke,

'You have one voicemail at 1:15 from 078486...'

Merlin couldn't catch the last digits of the number as Morgana interrupted his listening.

"Merlin." Morgana said as she rushed into the living room.

Merlin quickly got up "Morgana, what happened?"

"The pregnancy test, it's...its negative."

"What?"

"Yes, Gwen..."Morgana froze when she heard the person's voice that was coming out of Gwen's voicemail.

"Hey Gwen, It's me Lancelot, you're not picking up your phone so i thought of leaving you a voicemail. So, congrats everything is going according to the plan we made on Thursday. I'm making my way to your wedding. I…I can't tell you how happy I am Gwen, Arthur's will be yours today and Morgana, she will be mine, I would eventually win her. One mistake that you and Arthur unknowingly committed benefited us a lot; no-one would ever suspect that you're not pregnant. Anyways I'm coming see you at the wedding and my Morgana. Take care, see ya."

Merlin was silent; he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Their own friends done a conspiracy to get Morgana and Arthur apart. His eyes met Morgana's who was also shocked.

After a few seconds of silence Morgana whispered "How could they? How dare they?"

"Let's go Morgana, let's go before it's too late." Merlin said as he walked up to her.

"We might be already late, Merlin."

Merlin grabbed her hand "Don't give up. You will have to fight destiny and win Arthur back."

Morgana nodded; while the pregnancy test dropped out of her hand. She ran out of the house with Merlin and sat inside the car; the bouquet forgotten on the sofa.

* * *

><p>Arthur checked the time it was 20 past.<p>

Gwen looked around miserably, her eyes turned to Lancelot who came over to them.

"Arthur, i think you should carry on the wedding without them."

"What's the hurry?"

"Arthur..."

"You just want me to marry Guinevere so you can gain Morgana." Arthur said trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

Lancelot innocently spoke "Arthur...that's..."

"He's right." The priest interrupted.

They both turned to the priest.

"We've got another couple arriving soon for their wedding so it would be good to do the wedding now."

"But..."

"He's right." Tom said, "Everyone's been waiting for so long, we should carry on."

Gwen also spoke "Please Arthur, maybe they both don't want to come."

"Morgana promised and..."

"Maybe she's too upset to see the guy she loves marrying someone else or maybe she's caught up in traffic. Her and Merlin will understand why we done the wedding without them. Please."

Reluctantly Arthur agreed; he put his phone on silent and placed it in his pocket. He walked back to where he and Gwen were standing before and hesitantly held her hands again.

* * *

><p>"Phone Arthur Merlin."<p>

"I've left my phone at home."

Morgana drove off "My phone is in my purse at the back seat."

Merlin nodded and grabbed the phone.

"Arthur called you, 15 missed calls."

"God, my phone must've been on silent. Phone him Merlin." Morgana said desperately.

"I'm right on it." Merlin said as he began phoning Arthur. After a few tries he gave up, "He isn't picking up."

"It's going to be too late." Morgana said while her heart was thumping fast.

"Don't give up."

"I won't." Morgana said as she drove faster; she won't give up unless it's too late.

* * *

><p>The priest started speaking "Do you Arthur Pendragon promise to take Guinevere Tom Coulby as your lawful and wedded wife till the day you die?"<p>

Arthur was quiet for some time; he didn't want to do this. Everyone's eyes were on him. He could feel Gwen's hand tense.

The priest waited for some time before he coughed and repeated "Do you Arthur Pendragon promise to take Guinevere Tom Coulby as your lawful and wedded wife till the day you die?"

Arthur closed his eyes and breathed in "I do." He said. After the words came out his mouth he slowly opened his eyes.

"And do you Guinevere Tom Coulby promise to take Arthur Pendragon as your lawful and wedded husband till the day you die?"

"I do." Gwen said with an enthusiastic voice and a wide bright smile.

The priest nodded and faced the guests.

"Does anyone have any objections?" He questioned.

No-one spoke. The priest faced Arthur and Gwen "Then with the power..."

"We do."

Everyone's eyes turned to where the voice came from.

Morgana and Merlin were standing near the doors.

"Morgana, Merlin." Arthur said with a smile and released Gwen's hand and walked up to them not caring about anything else.

"We object to this wedding." Merlin said as he and Morgana walked forward.

"You can't marry Gwen, Arthur." Morgana said as she rushed to him.

"What?...Why?"

"Because Gwen's not pregnant." Morgana said with a sharp tone while she looked at Gwen.

"What." Arthur said as he turned to Gwen.

Gwen was quiet for a while; she couldn't believe what she was hearing "Th..That's not true."

Arthur turned back to Morgana; his expression confused.

"I found a pregnancy test at her house, the result was negative."

"No Arthur, don't believe them, they're lying."

Arthur angrily turned to Gwen "And why would they be?"

"They just don't want you to marry me." Gwen said; she was nervous and was shaking.

"I trust them more than anyone Guinevere."

"Arthur..."

"But still i want to hear it from your mouth. Are you pregnant or not Guinevere?"

"Yes, of course i am Arthur."

Arthur took a step forward "Are you pregnant or not?"

"Yes."

Arthur took another step forward and repeated the same question "Are you pregnant or not?" and this time he was close to her.

Gwen was quiet; she could tell how angry Arthur was, her whole body was shaking.

Arthur grabbed both of her arms tightly and she moaned "Tell me Guinevere, are your pregnant or not?"

"Arthur."

"Tell me."

"No." She said.

Arthur released her arms and a few seconds later he slapped her.

Gwen felt her cheek sting and she looked at him hurtfully.

"Why?"

She knew what he meant "I'm sorry Arthur."

"You were my friend and Morgana's best friend. Why did you do this?"

Gwen was silent, tears starting forming in her eyes. She looked at Arthur and spoke "Because i love you. I always have just the way Lancelot loved Morgana. The only difference was that we never dated. I know i shouldn't have taken advantage of the mistake we done that night but i had no choice Arthur. I waited all these years for you, i waited each second for you and Morgana to tell me that you split up. Arthur the night we slept together; i was not in my senses but i can guarantee it must've been the best moment in my entire life because I and you were finally one and..."

"Not another word Gwen." Morgana sharply said.

"I thought you were so innocent Gwen, i never knew you could plan all this."

"She wasn't the only one that planned all this." Merlin said as he looked at Lancelot.

"What?" Arthur said slightly confused.

"He's right Arthur." Morgana said as she walked up to Lancelot who was standing near the rest of the guests. "My ex over here also was involved. Aren't I right Lancelot?"

Lancelot looked at her nervously; a thousand questions came to his mind. He also cringed on the last word; Morgana never called him Lancelot; only Lance. "No Morgana i ..." He couldn't continue because Morgana also slapped him.

"I heard the voicemail that you left for Gwen. I trusted you; i thought so much of you and this is what you give me in return. You played such a sick game with us. How dare you?" She accusingly pointed her finger at him.

"Morgana i..."

"You don't deserve my friendship."

This time Lancelot spoke louder "Yes your right, I don't deserve your friendship, i deserve you love."

Morgana's temper started rising. "Listen…"

"No Morgana you listen, i done so much for you, i loved you all these years and in return you go back to him."

"Love cannot be snatched, it can only be gained. And you don't love me; if you did you would be happy seeing that i am happy with Arthur."

"Morgana..."

"Love is what I and Arthur have for each other. You and Gwen have misunderstood the meaning of love."

"I..."

"Get out of my sight and my life." She sharply said with a loud tone.

Lancelot looked at her and walked away; he knew this was over. Now he also lost his friendship with Morgana. He walked past all the angry glares everyone was giving him.

Gwen was still there looking nervously at the scene that was taking place; she never imagined the consequences to this. She noticed Morgana walking up to her.

"What are you waiting here for?" Morgana hissed at her.

Gwen ignored Morgana and spoke to Arthur, "Arthur I'm sorry, i really..."

Arthur cut of her sentence midway "Didn't you hear what Morgana say."

"But..."

"Get out from here and out of our lives; we don't know you from today."

Tears dripped out of her eyes and quietly she walked away from them but stopped when Tom came in front of her.

"You have ashamed me child."

"I..."

"You have done wrong; i have forsaken you from today." Tom simply said as he walked out.

"No...Please." Gwen said as she followed Tom out of the church.

Arthur looked at Merlin "Probably the first time you weren't late Merlin."

"Of course, you're whole life was at stake."

"More like Morgana was with you that's why you weren't late."

"Arthur, will you ever give me some credit for anything i do?"

"Hmmm...I'll need to think about that."

Merlin shook his head sarcastically with a smile.

Arthur cupped Morgana's face "Finally the nightmares over."

Morgana smiled with happiness. "Indeed."

Arthur held Morgana's hand and faced the guests. "I'm sorry for everything that just happened."

"No Arthur, we're glad it happened." Elyan said with a smile.

"And make sure we get an invitation for your and Morgana's wedding soon." Leon said with a smile.

"You will; very soon."

"Will they?" Morgana questioned.

Arthur looked at her surprised "What do you mean?"

"I have a condition."

"Which is?"

"Promise me you'll never drink vodka."

Arthur smiled with relief and nodded "Promise. "He said as he hugged her.

Merlin smiled at them and turned around to walk out of the church. He saw a beautiful woman with a blue dress trip over her dress. Quickly he held her before she fell to the ground and helped her up.

"Thank you." She said with a radiant smile.

"You should be careful."

"I know, this stupid dress is too long." She complained.

Merlin just smiled.

"Oh umm.. I'm Freya, Morgana's cousin."

"Hey , My name's Merlin."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"Something's are just meant to be." She said.

Unsure of what she meant, Merlin turned his gaze to the direction to where her eyes were and he spotted Morgana smiling in Arthur's arms. "Your right." He said with a smile.

"You live around here?"

"Yes, just moved recently."

"Do you reckon you could give me a lift, I live near Arthur and Morgana's house. Don't have a car."

"Of course." Freya said with a smile.

"Arthur, Morgana. "Merlin called out to the happy pair who turned to look at him. "Freya's giving me a lift, so I'm off."

"Fine by us." Arthur said as he saw Merlin and Freya leave.

"They'll make a cute couple." Morgana said.

"Not cuter then us." Arthur winked at her.

Morgana smiled "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Thankyou to everyone who has read; favourite; alerted and mostly reviewed my story. Thanks for the support! and thankyou to those who would review this chapter. :) xx<p> 


	11. The Queen Of His Heart

Hey :D

I added another chapter which would now be the final one as 'Kreuse' has asked me :)

Hope you like it and this would know be the final ending. :)

* * *

><p><strong><em>1 week later<em>**

Uther and Vivienne went to Arthur and Morgana's house to visit them. Merlin was also there too.

"I'm glad you both made it." Morgana said with a slight smile while she looked at Vivienne.

"You're wedding is the most important thing in our lives, we can't miss it for anything, right Uther?" Vivienne questioned Uther.

"Umm yeah." Uthers said with a smile that looked completely fake to Morgana.

"And Uther has to give you away." Vivienne said enthusiastically.

"Uther?"

"Of course Morgana."

"But..." Morgana started her sentence but didn't know how to end it. She certainly didn't want Uther to give her away. "Can't someone else give me away?" Morgana noticed her mother's horrified expression.

"A father has to give the daughter away." Arthur interrupted.

"But..."

"There's no one else to give you away Morgana." Arthur said trying to make her understand.

Morgana looked around; unsure of what to say and her gaze met Merlin's who was standing there smiling. "Merlin." She simply said while a smile appeared on her face.

"Yes?" Merlin questioned confused.

"No I mean you can give me away Merlin." Morgana said enthusiastically as she walked up to him.

"Me?" Merlin said startled.

"Yes you. You're mine and Arthur's closest friend and your almost like a brother to me. You've always been there for us so why not?"

Merlin was unsure about this "But..."

"What do you think Arthur?" Morgana said while she looked at Arthur.

Arthur couldn't deny with Morgana, Merlin's always been there for them and he was there closest friend "Umm if that's what you want."

"Great so Merlin it is then." Morgana's eyes shone with joy; she was happy.

"But..."

"No objections Merlin." Morgana glared at him with a raised eyebrow.

Merlin nodded while a grin formed on his face, he was excited and happy that Morgana chose him to give her away even though he did feel bad for Uther who looked like he wasn't simply bothered.

Vivienne was disappointed "But Morgana, it's Uther who's supposed to give you away." She said desperately.

"Mum, i want someone to give me away who is close and special to me and Merlin's that person after Arthur. And I'm sure Uther won't mind, you would understand, right Uther?" She questioned him with a fake smile.

"Umm...yes why not." Uther said; he didn't really care.

"Good."

* * *

><p><strong><em>2 Days Later<em>**

Arthur stood right at the front of the aisle waiting for his bride.

Suddenly Morgana appeared with her arm around Merlin's arm who was escorting her down the aisle and was in a black suit with a white shirt and had a wide grin on his face. She was wearing a long white dress that trailed on the floor behind her, it had every little detail on it, it was amazing. She wore a beautiful silver band around her forehead which enhanced her beauty.

Arthur's eyes stayed on hers, he couldn't deny the fact that she looked like an angel. He spotted their engagement ring on her finger which shone beautifully.

Everyone's eyes were fixed on Morgana and Merlin. When Morgana reached the end of the isle , she released Merlin's arm and offered her hands for Arthur to accept and he gladly did. The priest started his speech.

"Do you Arthur Pendragon promise to take Morgana LeFay as your lawful and wedded wife till the day you die?"

"I do." He said with a wide smile as his blue eyes were lost in Morgana's.

"And do you Morgana LeFay promise to take Arthur Pendragon as your lawful and wedded husband till the day you die?"

"I do." Morgana said with an equal smile, her green eyes lost in Arthurs.

"Then with the power vested in me I pronounce you husband and wife," the priest said.

Arthur smiled as he went close to Morgana and pulled her close to him and kissed her slowly as he cupped the side of her face.

They could hear the rest of the guests clapping with delight and slowly they pulled apart while they smiled at each other.

"I love you Morgana."

"I love you too Arthur; once and for all." She said with a bright smile.

* * *

><p><strong><em>1 Month Later<em>**

Merlin came into the living room "Morgana." He called out.

"In the kitchen Merlin." Morgana replied.

"What's the matter Merlin." Arthur said as he walked behind him.

Merlin didn't replied to him and made his way to the kitchen "Morgana." He said with a satisfied sigh when he saw her. She had a cooking apron on and was leaving the kitchen when he came in front of her.

"You seem glad to see me."

"I am." Merlin said cheerfully.

"And why is that?"

"Because you're the most amazing person ever." He said putting his best cute smile in place.

Morgana raised her eyebrow "Try again Merlin."

"Oh...umm...actually...I..."

"Spit it out Merlin." Arthur said as he folded his arms.

"Actually I was wondering if...if I could...you know...umm...go out...err with umm..." Merlin said as his face went red.

"Freya?" Morgana finished the sentence off for him with a knowing smile.

"No, Yeah, I mean Yes. How did you know?" He said amazed.

"Well I always thought you two looked good together and I couldn't deny the fact that you've developed a good friendship with her."

"You're like a mirror Merlin, we can see right through you." Arthur said with a smile.

"Right, umm...so...am...I..." Merlin said stammering.

Morgana put her hand on his arm. "Merlin, you don't need my permission, go and ask her out."

"Thank you you're the best. But...I...I need you're help."

Morgana was confused "My help?"

"Yes as she's your cousin I need you to ask her out."

"I beg your pardon Merlin." Arthur said.

Merlin understood that he phrased the sentence wrong "No...Umm...that's not what I meant, I mean I need you too..."

Morgana smiled at Merlin and completed his sentence off for him "Ask her out for you."

"That sounds better." Arthur said with a relief.

"Yes, could you? Merlin said pleadingly.

"Merlin, it would be better if you ask her out." Morgana said trying to make him understand.

"Me?"

"Yes why not."

"Morgana, Merlin hasn't ever asked a girl out his whole life. You can't expect him to ask out Freya without any help." Arthur said with a mocking tone.

"Leave him alone Arthur and Merlin; I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks Morgana, you're a sweetheart." Merlin said with a wide smile. "I'll see you guys in a bit." He said as he trailed off.

"You going to ask her out for him?" Arthur questioned her after Merlin left.

"No, Merlin needs to ask her out himself, he just needs an opportunity." Morgana said with a knowing smile and Arthur knew something was on her mind.

* * *

><p>"Come on Merlin." Arthur said as he walked into the restaurant.<p>

"How comes your being nice to me." Merlin asked curiously.

Arthur's lips pulled into a smirk "I'm not."

"What do you mean?" Merlin said; not too sure that it was a good idea coming with Arthur now and Arthur's smirk made him feel more nervous.

"Look there." Arthur pointed at Morgana and Freya sitting at the table.

"What are they doing here?" Merlin said; his mouth open.

"No questioning only obeying." Arthur said as he pushed Merlin forward.

Morgana spotted them "Hey." She said.

"Hi." Arthur said as he sat next to Morgana and kissed her cheek to which she smiled.

Freya's eyes were on Merlin and he blushed. He sat down and cleared his throat; he knew Arthur and Morgana were planning something "Hey. I certainly wasn't expecting you both, not that I'm not glad to see you."

"Oh I thought you knew, Morgana and Arthur told me that 4 of us were going to meet up." Freya said with a smile which made Merlin's stomach get butterflies.

"I told you Merlin." Arthur said with a grin.

"You did?" Merlin said rolling his eyes.

"Yes, I think you have a short memory."

"Of course I do." Merlin said sarcastically.

"Shall we order?" Arthur said.

"I...oh...I think I forgot to turn off the tap at home." Morgana said "We need to go home Arthur."

"Maybe after a bit, I'm famished." Arthur said with a smile which disappeared when he saw Morgana's not impressed look.

"Now." She said.

"Fine let's go." He said as he rolled his eyes.

"I think me and Freya should come too." Merlin offered.

"I think you and Freya should stay here Merlin." Morgana said with a persuading and ordering tone.

Freya was unsure of this "But..."

"Don't worry Freya, we're sure Merlin would keep you entertained, he's a joker, right Merlin?" Arthur questioned in a grin.

Merlin in return was throwing daggers at him through his eyes to which Arthur just smiled.

"Are you guys going to come back?" Freya asked.

"No it's no point, it's quite late as well, and by the time we get back you both might've finished your dinner." Morgana said with an upsetting look.

"We'll wait." Merlin said immediately.

"No you won't." Morgana said in a sharp tone.

"But..."

"No buts' Merlin." Arthur said with a teasing smile.

"Let's go Arthur." Morgana said as she got up from her seat followed by Arthur. "Oh and Merlin, you know the thing you told us about yesterday?"

"I don't remember?" Merlin simply said even though he knew what Morgana was on about.

"Shall I remind you?" Arthur offered with a smirk.

"I think I just remembered." Merlin instantly said.

Arthur grinned "Make sure that you complete the task by tonight."

"But I thought Morgana was going to."

"Come on Merlin stop being a girl, I'm sure you can do the task without Morgana." Arthur said as he rolled his eyes.

"But..."

"Please Merlin , for the sake for our friendship." Morgana said as she placed her arm around Arthur's."

"But..." Merlin repeated but Morgana cut his sentence off mid way.

"Bye, have fun." Morgana said as she walked off with Arthur who also said his farewell.

* * *

><p>Merlin knocked on Arthur and Morgana's front door. After a few attempts Arthur opened it.<p>

"Merlin, Freya?" Arthur said surprisingly.

"Yes Arthur, you got the name's right."

"Shut up and get in." Arthur said as he opened the front door wider and made space for Merlin and Freya to enter. "How come's your here?" Arthur asked while he closed the door.

"Well..." Merlin said as he walked into the living room and spotted Morgana. "Morgana."

"Merlin. Freya." Morgana got up from the sofa.

"We got some good news for you." Merlin said with a smile.

Morgana nodded for them to carry on; she was curious to know if Merlin asked Freya out and what her answer was.

"I and Freya are officially dating." Merlin said with a grin.

"Thank god I'm glad Merlin." Morgana said as she gave him a hug and then to Freya, "I hope things work out perfectly between you too."

"So do we." Merlin said happily. "Thanks both of you, if you didn't give me the opportunity and the sake of your friendship, I never would've done this."

Morgana was happy for them; they made an adorable couple "Anytime."

"We've got good news for both of you too." Arthur said with a smile as he walked close to Morgana and placed his arm around her waist who also was smiling.

"What is it?" Freya asked curiously.

Arthur said each word slowly "Morgana... is...pregnant."

Merlin looked shocked "What? How did that happen?" He asked excitingly.

Arthur raised his eyebrow at him; He couldn't believe how silly Merlin could be sometimes.

Merlin instantly regretted asking those silly questions "Sorry stupid question. Is it a boy or girl."

"Too early to know." Morgana said.

"Of course it is. I'm too excited to notice what I'm saying but I'm glad for both of you both." Merlin said as he hugged Morgana again and then went to Arthur for a hug who was too happy to resist.

Freya hugged Morgana "Congrats." She said with a smile and then hugged Arthur "I'm happy for both of you."

"God, this calls for a celebration, tomorrow us four are going to dinner together, any objections?" Merlin asked excitingly.

Everyone shook there heads.

"Great." Merlin smiled and sat down on the sofa. "Now let's discuss names."

"What? It's too early Merlin." Arthur said.

"Who care's." Merlin said as Freya joined him. "It would be fun."

Arthur shook his head and sat on the sofa with Morgana. He placed his hands into hers.

"I like the name Geoffrey for a boy." Freya said and the trio looked at her surprisingly.

"Oh what a sweet name." Merlin said as he placed his arm around Freya's shoulder.

Arthur looked at Merlin as if he was some love sick fool "Of course it is Merlin that's why we should save that name for one of your kids." Arthur said as he rolled his eyes; if he had a son, he certainty wouldn't want to call his son with that name.

"Fine what about Catrina?"

"Alice."

"Anhora."

"Edwin."

And the list just keeps on going...

* * *

><p>Hope you liked the ending :) . Thanks for the reviews :)xxx<p> 


End file.
